Through Their Eyes
by merwholock4ever
Summary: After Stoick disowns Hiccup, dragons and Vikings are forced to peacefully sit down and watch the movie. Will they finally understand Hiccup's side of the story? Will they change after seeing themselves through Hiccup's eyes? Will they forget their experiences or will the feelings linger? I know many people have done watching the movie so this is my take on it. Enjoy!
1. The Voice

Hey guys I'm back! I've decided to do a different kind of writing. I've never done something like this and have read several good ones. So if it sounds like I have taken something from someone else, I promise it wasn't on purpose! We just think a lot alike! I hope you enjoy. Oh, I also plan on doing one for HTTYD 2 after it comes out on DVD. So excited!

I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! But I can dream right?

* * *

"Dad! No!" Hiccup pleaded. He sighed in defeat and frustration at his father's pig headedness. "For ONCE in your life will you please just listen to me!" Hiccup pleaded as he ran after Stoick and pulled on his arm to get him to acknowledge that he existed.

Hiccup may not have liked that his father locked up Toothless, that he thought that his son betrayed him or that the village was always so rude to him and easily turned against him but that didn't change the fact that he cared for everyone. Hiccup, the one person on Berk who had every reason to hate every person on Berk but he cared for the village instead. Because of that, he pleaded so hard with Stoick, his father. He knew that if his father went with his crazy plan that everyone on Berk will die and Hiccup would do anything to try and prevent that.

Hiccup was suddenly thrown back and he made contact with the stone floor. Hiccup looked up at his father who was illuminated by the light that entered the door. His father was always big and always had a scowl on his face but this time, Hiccup took that look to heart and it scared him. His father scared him. Hiccup saw the hurt and betrayal in his eyes as well and the disbelief and anger and Hiccup drew back slightly.

"You've thrown your lot in with them," Stoick said sternly with a hint of hurt in his voice. "You're not a Viking. You're not my son." With that Stoick turned around and exited the Great Hall. "Ready the ships!" He shouted as he slammed the Great Hall doors which only bounced back open with the force they were given.

Once outside, his anger dissipated and he realized what he had just done. _I've disowned my only son! My only connection with Valka! What have I done? _He thought about going back and apologizing but knew that if he was to proceed with his plan successfully, he needed to do it now. _I'll apologize later when I've cooled down and this is all over._ Stoick went to take a step onto the stone step but instead, he found himself stepping on a strange rug. He looked up to see that he wasn't the only one confused.

Inside the Great Hall, Hiccup just continued to lie on the floor completely taken aback by what his father said. He had expected every type of punishment but this. He expected to be banished, to be humiliated, to be shunned forever, even to be killed for treason but disownment? He hadn't thought of that. Now he was completely alone in the world. No father, no home, no village and no friends. Now that he had be disowned, he didn't expect Astrid to even look at his ever again. Disownment, to his surprise, hurt a lot more than anything else he imagined would happen.

Hiccup saw his father stumble a bit and a glimmer of hope floated into his chest. _Maybe he didn't mean it. Maybe he'll apologize. _But that hope was quickly dashed when Stoick went to take a step forward. At the same moment, Hiccup placed his hand on the floor to get up and instead of feeling stone, he felt a soft pellet. He looked down to see he was sitting on a short haired rug. But what was weird to him was that it was blue and had spots of yellow and red in it.

"What is the meaning of this!" Stoick bellowed causing Hiccup to look up and gasp.

He wasn't the only one to be confused. All around him were the other Viking villagers who kept mumbling and wondering what was going on. Hiccup stood up, completely unseen by the others and looked at the strange room they were all in. There were rows of chairs in front of a blank white wall and there seemed to be a small opening with an object in it.

"Woah!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "Is that Hiccup?"

Hiccup's face drained of blood and prepared to be publicly humiliated once again. He turned ready to face everyone only to find they were looking away from him. They were all looking at something hanging on the wall.

"It looks like it," Fishlegs said.

"What's he doing to that dragon?" Ruffnut asked.

"Trying to get his arm eaten," Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Duh!"

Astrid punched him in the arm. "No he's not. It looks like he's trying to touch him."

"But no one's ever touched a Night Fury," Fishlegs said.

"Uh," Astrid cocked an eyebrow. "Did you forget about what transpired in the ring earlier?"

"Yeah, and it almost got him killed," Snotlout said.

Hiccup blew a sigh of relief that they weren't staring at him and ready to pounce with their harsh words. He'd been hurt too much in the past few minutes and not sure if he could take anymore.

"Hey Stoick," Gobber chimmed in. "Do you know where we are?"

"No idea Gobber," Stoick said. "I was at the Great Hall then suddenly here."

"I know what you mean. I was at the ring when I suddenly found myself here."

"We need to get back. I know how to get to the nest now."

"Oh?" Spitelout asked. "How?"

"Hiccup's been there. He told me how."

Suddenly, everyone turned their heads to look at the already small boy. Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned away. "It doesn't matter now. It doesn't look like you'll ever get there. Thank Thor!"

"You told him Hiccup?" Astrid asked shocked. They promised not to tell anyone.

"It was an accident Astrid. I had no intention to and it just came out and-"

"There's no need to explain yourself Hiccup."

Everyone jumped then froze in fear. A voice came out of nowhere and spoke to them all. The Vikings looked around and found no one out of the ordinary.

"I wasn't the only one who heard that right?" Tuff asked.

"Nope," Ruff answered.

"Who are you?" Stoick hollered. "I demand to know!"

Hiccup laughed. "Wow dad. Sorry didn't mean to call you that."

"What's so funny?" Stoick asked ignoring the last part.

"Ordering around whoever brought us here," Hiccup said. "She's obviously powerful. You're no match against her."

"Wait," Tuff asked. "How do you know it's a girl?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Because the voice was feminine."

"Thank you Astrid," the voice said again.

"Fine," Stoick grumbled. "Why are we here and who are you?"

"Thank you for the calm questions Stoick," the voice said. "I'm just a writer with a lot of power and I've decided that I've had enough of what been happening. I love you all very much but a girl can only take so much stupidity and heartbreak before she snaps."

"Well, that answers who and how but not where," Gobber said.

"I wasn't finished Gobber," the voice said. "You are in a theater."

"Theater?" Snotlout asked. "What a dumb name."

"Oh?" Astrid questioned. "And Snotlout isn't?"

Snotlout thought for a second and tried to say something, not getting the insult, while Hiccup tried not to smile."

"Good one Astrid," The voice laughed. "Do you want some ice for that burn? Anyway. In this theater, you will all watch a little something people in my day call a movie. It's a moving picture of sorts and very life like."

"So what do you want us to do?" Stoick asked.

"I want you to sit down in your assigned seats and watch what I have to show you."

"Ok," Tuff said as he headed toward the seats.

"But first, you will be having some company." A light flashed and after everyone's eyes adjusted back to their normal vision, they gasped.

"Dragons!" Spitelout yelled. He raised his axe and went to charge but stopped suddenly realizing his hand was empty.

"Uh uh Spitelout," the voice clicked. Hiccup could almost see her finger waving back and forth. "You will not harm the dragons and the dragons will not harm you. If I see any indication of violence, I will take your weapons away and that includes your fire breathing abilities dragons."

The Vikings watched as the dragons cowered in fear but nodded respectfully. They then looked around nervously at the Vikings. They were uncertain whether or not they should trust the voice and peacefully stay on the same room as the Vikings. They eventually believed it would be wiser to listen to the voice.

"Now take your seats."

Everyone looked for their seats and found them quickly. That is except for Hiccup. He didn't move. He was looking for Toothless in the crowd of dragons and wanted to sit next to him.

"Hiccup? What are you waiting for?" the voice asked. Hiccup struggled to answer but the voice already knew the answer. "He'll be by your seat."

Hiccup smiled and looked toward where the other Viking sat but quickly downcast his eyes. They were all looking at him with anger and disgust, with the memory of what happened in the ring still in their minds.

"You're seat is over here Hiccup!" Astrid called motioning him over. Hiccup smiled slightly and slowly walked over. He easily squeezed by Spitelout and Stoick to his seat, which was next to Astrid's.

"Hey!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Why does Fishbone get to sit next to Astrid? Even peg leg and peg arm here gets to sit next to her." Fishlegs and the twins leaned forward to see around Snotlout and Gobber.

"Quiet Snotlout or you won't be sitting at all," the voice threatened shutting Snotlout up.

Hiccup looked around and didn't see Toothless. "I don't see him miss." Just then, the sound Hiccup wanted to hear so badly sounded in front of him. Toothless walked up through the darkness and cooed. "Toothless!" Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck and smiled brightly. "I'm glad you're alright. You don't know how worried I was."

Hiccup felt more comfortable sitting next to his father, who's anger had rekindled seeing his son hug the Night Fury, after what had happened and by the way Astrid was acting, she wasn't going to shy away from him. He definitely felt a lot better but still in great pain.

Stoick and the other Vikings cringed away in fear of the Night Fury. That is except Astrid. She smiled just as brightly as Hiccup was. The Vikings didn't attack because they all wanted to keep their weapons just in case the voice was lying about taking the dragon's fire away.

Hiccup looked up and looked around to see that both he and Toothless were the center attention. _Just great. That's the last thing I need. _He thought as he rolled his eyes. He then noticed what everyone was looking at earlier. It was a large, thin hide with a painting of him reaching for Toothless' nose. _Ooookkkkaaaayyyyy. Weird._

"Now that everyone is settled and comfortable. Let's start Hiccup's story."

Hiccup's eyes went wide with fear and his face went white. Luckily for him, the room went dark so no one saw that.


	2. This Is Berk

Well, here's the first section of the movie. I'm sorry if it's pretty long but I love HTTYD for the expressions on people's faces so I had to put descriptions of what what going on. They say a lot about a character and people in general and I felt as if it really helped me see Hiccup more than just his sarcasm and his loving heart. Please let me know if it's too much or if something isn't enough so that I can change it for my up coming chapters.

Here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hiccup's story?" Snotlout asked. "Yeah it's 'I'm useless'. That's it."

"Quiet Snotlout," Fishlegs whispered. "The girl…" Snotlout immediately shut up and looked on the screen.

**EXT: Image pans away from the moon as part of it fades to a Waxing Crescent. Music starts. A boy is revealed to be sitting on the moon with a fishing pole.**

"Why is a boy fishing on the moon? What is he looking for?" Snotlout asked.

"Angel Fish," Tuff stated.

**The image continues to back away as we see clouds join the moon on screen. The boy then casts his fish line causing the clouds to move and the letters DREAMWORKS appear on screen. Behind the moon, a figure flies by quickly blocking out stars.**

All of the Vikings and dragons duck and try to back away from being hit. The voice laughs at their reaction.

"Wow," Fishlegs said being one of the few to recover easily. "Did anyone see the thing move in the background?" He was met with silence so he let it go. Hiccup though, smiled knowing who it was.

**The image then ripples into the ocean as we pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island shrouded in fog. The moment the island is shown, someone speaks.**

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_This is Berk._**

Everyone in the room jumps in their seats as they suddenly hear Hiccup's voice all around them.

"That's not normal," Hiccup said to himself a bit scared at hearing his own voice.

**_It's twelve days North of Hopeless and a few degrees South of freezing to death._**

****Several Vikings and dragons nod their head in approval for the description while Stoick wondered if it was really that bad on Berk. He wondered if Hiccup really did feel so negative about his home.

**EXT: We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths**

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery._**

****_Is it really that bad? _Stoick thought.

**EXT: We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing splash and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.**

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_My village. In a word-sturdy. And it been here for seven generations but every single building is new. (sarcastically) We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets._**

"I love your dry humor," Gobber said.

"You're darn right it's sturdy," Stoick said in a proud voice.

Hiccup smile at his father's pride in his people but quickly frowned knowing he would never be proud of him. Toothless sensed his friend's distress and nudged his leg. Hiccup smiled in assurance.

**EXT: We then land on two sheep grazing in the grass.**

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_The only problems are the pests._**

**A sheep is snagged off the ground by a giant claw. The other sheep looks for a second then takes over where the other sheep was.**

The dragons perk up and look at each other. _Pests? We're not pests. We're just trying to survive. _Toothless looks at Hiccup and whacks him with his tail.

"Hey!" Hiccup said. "That was before I met you. Don't blame me."

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_See most places have mice or mosquitoes…_**

**INT: A Viking house facing the door. A young boy in a green tunic and a brown fur vest pulls it open.**

**_We have…_**

**The door reveals a giant dragon hovering over sheep but then notices the boy. The boy panics and quickly slams the door as the dragon fires at him. The fire hits the wood door illuminating the boy revealing it to be Hiccup. His face is scrunched into one of fear and exerting great strength. As the flames die down, the boy straightens himself up with help of the door and expresses fear and excitement.**

**_…dragons!_**

"Nice face," Tuff said. "I love it when people fear me!"

"He's not afraid of you," Astrid said.

"Oh. Darn."

**EXT: We cut to a plaza where a Monstrous Nightmare shoots flames at sheep causing them to run towards the camera. A Viking ends up in the middle of the stampede and grabs a sheep as a Nadder picks one up.**

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_Most people would leave. Not us we're Vikings._**

The Vikings cheer, proud of themselves as Hiccup puts his hands over his ears. The dragons on the other hand just roll their eyes.

**As the Nadder flies off screen a Gronkle flies on screen with a Viking attached as well, pounding its head constantly until the Gronkle throws him off.**

**_(dryly) We have stubbornness issues._**

"What's that suppose to mean?" Stoick asked.

"I think it's quite clear what I'm meaning," Hiccup says. "You proved it a few minutes ago."

Stoick softened a little, understanding that Hiccup meant the exchange in the Great Hall.

**EXT: Viking house with its doorframe still ablaze. Hiccup jumps off the porch and starts to run toward the camera with an excited gleam in his eyes and a lopsided smile on his face. He's stopped when a Viking falls in front of him, startling him. **

**Hiccup continues to dodge falling Vikings and weapons as he tries to get out of the way.**

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_My names Hiccup. Great name, I know._**

**Hiccup runs under a log that two Vikings are holding and another Viking runs into it causing all of them to fall and roll.**

**_But it's not the worst. Parent believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls._**

**Hiccup backs up with a face of 'oh no. I'm going to get in trouble for that.'**

"Hey Hiccup," Astrid whispered. "I love your panicked look. I didn't know you had so many different expressions."

"You don't like your name?" Gobber asked.

"Let me think," Hiccup said pretending to think about it. "What do you think?"

Stoick looked at Hiccup and wondered if there was something wrong with the name. It had been handed down before and been used as a joke for small babies but they had all grown up big and strong and…_Oh! That's why. Every time someone says his name it probably feels like an insult._

**Hiccup turns to continue running only to be knocked down by a powerful blast.**

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_(sarcastically) Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that._**

**A Viking, with bits of his beard sizzling, then lands on top of him and screams a loud war cry.**

**VIKING**

**AHHHHHHHH! (smiles) Mornin'!**

**The Viking then continues to run.**

All of the Vikings laugh at the Viking.

"Hey," Snotlout said still chuckling. "He's funny!"

Said Viking smiles and says loudly, "Well, that's what a night of mead can do to ya." That just made everyone laugh again.

**EXT: Hiccup jumps down onto the docks and runs around other Vikings as they bark at him.**

**VIKING 1**

**_What are ya doin' here?_**

**VIKING 2**

**_Get inside._**

**VIKING FEMALE**

**_Get back inside!_**

The Vikings then all turned to each other. Did they really sound that negative and cruel to him? In fact they sounded annoyed. They all shuttered at what a tone like that could do to a person. _We were just trying to protect him._

**Hiccup ignores them and continues to run. He runs past a Viking picking his ear which distracts Hiccup from seeing a Nadder firing in front of him. From off screen, a large hand grabs his vest and pulls him back in time.**

**(O.S.) STOICK**

**_Hiccup!_**

**Stoick holds Hiccup in the air as he yells to the village. Meanwhile, Hiccup's face is scrunched into one of an expecting punishment as his father speaks.**

**_What is he doin' out?_**

**He then turns to Hiccup, well more like turns Hiccup to him like rag doll.**

**_What are you doin' out? Get inside!_**

**Stoick then tosses him on his way.**

"That's just sad," Snotlout says. "Your dad can pick you up with one hand!"

"Yeah," Tuff chuckles. "You're like a stuffed toy kids play with."

Hiccup rolls his eyes and curls in on himself trying to become invisible. He was able to hide most of his misfortune from the village but just from these first few minutes, he could tell they're going to see every single thing he's done. _Just great! _

**Camera remains on Stoick.**

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_(In awe) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe._**

**Stoick looks to the sky and watches a Zippleback fly. He then turns and grabs a cart, tossing it and hitting a Nadder.**

**_They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders._**

****The dragons cowered in fear as the Vikings smiled at their fear. Damn right they should be afraid of their chief. Hiccup, on the other hand, gagged on the vile in his throat and his face went green. Gobber and Astrid saw his reaction. While Gobber cocked an eyebrow, Astrid placed a hand on his arm to comfort him. Toothless also sensed Hiccup's change and put his head on his lap. Hiccup smile at both and began to pet Toothless' head.

**_Do I believe it? Yes I do._**

Stoick smiled inwardly at his son's awe in him. _I didn't know he felt that way about me. _He was glad to be such a good roll model of what a Viking should be. _So why did he turn to the dragons?_

**STOICK**

**_What have we got?_**

**VIKING**

**_Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare._**

**Behind Stoick, fire blasts behind him. Stoick doesn't flinch as the Viking ducks behind his shield. A piece of flaming ash falls on Stoick's shoulder pad but he absentmindedly brushes it off.**

**STOICK**

**_Any Night Furies?_**

Toothless lifts his head up in curiosity at the mention of his species. He turns to Hiccup who smiles.

"Yep, that's you bud." Toothless cooes in approval and delight knowing he's feared by them. _And they should be. You don't mess around with me. _

Stoick looks at the Night Fury interacting with Hiccup and he boils again. _I lost my son to this monster. It's going to pay._

**VIKING**

**_None so far._**

**STOICK**

**_Good._**

**EXT: Large torches are lit up and hoisted into the sky to illuminate a lot of dragons. Hiccup run across the screen after he leaps over an axe wedged into the ground. We then change scenes as we see Hiccup run into the forge and begin to take his fur vest off.**

"Oh," Ruff giggled. "Taking your clothes off in a raid. Not the best time."

"For him, when is it ever?" Tuff added laughing with his sister.

Hiccup blushed a deep red and their insinuated subject. Astrid blushed too but still kept her hand on his arm.

**We see a large man with a stone hammer for a right hand and a blond moustache as he pounds on some metal. He swipes the stone across his forehead to wipe away sweat (and probably failing in the process)**

**GOBBER**

**_Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off._**

Gobber starred at himself on the screen. He had never seen what others see him like. He nodded in approval and relaxed in his seat to see the scenes take place.

"Too bad he didn't" Snotlout said. "It would have been the one good thing those dragons would do."

Toothless snapped his head at the teen and growled.

"Toothless, no," Hiccup said.

"Kidding!" Snotlout said as he raised his hands in surrender. The twins and Fishlegs looked at each other in surprise. Snotlout had never gone back on anything he said.

**HICCUP**

**_Wha! Who me? Na! Come on. I'm way too muscular for their taste._**

**Ties and apron around him and picks up one of Gobber's hand with difficulty and places on a rack.**

"Ha! Please!" Snotlout scoffed. "You couldn't lift a grown up's sword."

**_They wouldn't know what to do with aaaaalllllllll this._**

**Hiccup strikes a flexing muscles pose with determination.**

Everyone just breaks out into hysterical laughter as Hiccup tried to hide himself deeper into his knees in embarrassment.

"That's just so sad!" Snotlout said as he wipes a tear from his eye. "You look so pitiful!"

"I'm surprised he didn't break," Ruff added.

"Do you and Gobber always joke about yourself?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid grinned and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. _He's funny and cute. I like that. _She then turned to see Hiccup's form. She lowered her head and whispered, "I think that position suits you for a while."

Hiccup looked up at her smiling face and smiled back. Toothless also got in on the smiling, trying to cheer Hiccup up, which worked.

**Gobber switches his hand tool.**

**GOBBER**

**_Well, they need toothpicks don't they?_**

**Hiccup swings open the forge window as everyone places their bent and wrecked weapons on the sill. Hiccup grabs the bunch of them and places them on the fit pit then begins to pump the handle making the fire glow brighter and hotter.**

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little. Well…(in defeated admittance) littler._**

"Who was it who said he couldn't lift a grown up's sword?" Astrid asked. "You're right he can't. Because he can lift a bunch of them. Who's the weakling now?"

Hiccup smiled at Astrid for her support and trying to make a fool out of Snotlout but he was still a true weakling.

The village began to murmur to themselves as they saw Astrid was right. He just picked up a bunch of their weapons and walked with them. He didn't even trip! And was Astrid defensing him? That's new.

"Who are you callin' a meathead?" Gobber asked.

"You," Hiccup smiled. "Don't bother denying it."

"You're right."

**EXT: Camera on Stoick as he's on the docks with a hammer and shield. Other Vikings run by him and he commands.**

**STOICK**

**_We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter attack with the catapults. _**

**VIKING**

**_Hurry!_**

** A Monstrous Nightmare lights a house on fire as it begins to burn easily.**

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_See? Old village, (deadpans) lots and lots of new houses._**

Everyone giggles at Hiccup's sarcasm including Hiccup.

**VIKING**

**_Fire!_**

**EXT: The forge window. We see Hiccup dealing with the weapons as Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs run by with a water wheelbarrow. Hiccup watches in awe and longing.**

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_Oh, that's Fishlegs._**

**Fishlegs runs by hold a bucket with two hands.**

**_Snotlout._**

**Snotlout runs by with an intense look on his face and holding the bucket with one hand.**

"Yeah!" Snotlout cheers at himself. Astrid rolls her eyes.

**_The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut._**

The twins' parent roll their eyes as they watch their children fight over the bucket as the twins high five each other.

**_And…_**

**Astrid appears on screen with a determined and concentrated look on her face. She then throws her bucket's contents on a bit a fire, putting it out. As she turns around, a fire ball hits behind her illuminating her.**

**_(dreamily) Astrid!_**

**Astrid walks toward the camera with a small smile on her face as she unknowingly swings her hips. We then see Hiccup's face which is completely in awe and star struck. His then face relaxes into one of divine peace.**

"Oh gods oh gods oh gods," Hiccup mumbles to himself as the rest of the audience laughs and snickers at Hiccup for even thinking about getting with sinks into his seat as far as he can go.

"Nice try useless," Snotlout snickers again. "Everyone knows that Astrid belongs with me. A real Viking."

"And everyone knows that I don't like you," Astrid snaps back. She then can't help but blush at Hiccup's crush on her. His face was just priceless. _I didn't know he likes me that much. Well, the feeling's mutual. _She turned to see Hiccup in a small ball in the seat and could just imagine how red his face was at the moment.

She touched his arm and he jumped. He looked at her and her suspicion was right. In fact, the moment he looked at her she could have sworn he got redder. "You must absolutely hate me."

"No," Astrid smiled. "I think's refreshing. It's a lot better than Snotlout's hits."

Hiccup smiled back and his heart rate went down a little. "Sorry if I embarrassed you."

"What's to be embarrassed about?" Astrid shrugged as she looked back at the screen.

**Astrid was then joined by the other teens as they walked in slow epicness against the fire ball. The motion went back to normal speed as they ran by the window Hiccup stood at. As they pasted, Hiccup pretended as if he was doing something instead of watching them run by.**

"Oh! We look so cool!" Fishlegs exclaimed. The other teens nodded in approval.

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_Oh, their job is so much cooler._**

"And what's wrong with being a blacksmith?" Gobber asked.

"Nothing," Hiccup said. "But you did just see the amazing scene right? I don't recall the forge getting' that."

"You've got a point. That was pretty cool."

**The moment the teens pass, Hiccup leans over the sill to see them again but Gobber takes it as if he's trying to escape. Gobber grabs him by the back of his shirt and lifts him over and back into the middle of the shop.**

**GOBBER**

**_Ept._**

**HICCUP**

**_Oh come. Let me out please. I need to make my mark!_**

**Gobber places Hiccup down.**

"What is it with everyone and carrying me by my shirt? I'm small and light I get it!" Hiccup stated. Gobber and Stoick looked at each other and both had the same feeling of guilt.

**GOBBER**

**_Oooh. You've made plenty of marks. (taps Hiccup as he pushes him back) All in the wrong places._**

**HICCUP**

**_(begging) Please two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date!_**

****"I don't think killing one will do the trick," Gobber said.

"Yes it did," Hiccup said as he looked at Toothless who cooed back at him. Astrid smiled at them while Gobber and Stoick looked confused. That dragon isn't dead.

Astrid pulled Hiccup to her as she whispered, "Date? Check."

Hiccup's eyes flew open then he blushed again.

"Like he could ever kill a dragon," Snotlout said. "In his dreams maybe."

"That's it!" Astrid snapped. She stood up and in one bound was in front of Snotlout and punched him in the face. Just as quickly as she got up she sat back down.

"Do you feel better?" Stoick asked. Astrid nodded.

**GOBBER**

**_You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe. (picks up a bola) You can't even throw one of these!_**

**A Viking leans in and grabs it from Gobber's hand and throws it at a Gronkle bringing it down.**

In the back, said Gronkle flinched in pain remembering that.

"It's true!" Snotlout said holding his nose.

"Will you ever learn?" the voice said.

**HICCUP**

**_Ok, fine. (backs up to a strange contraption) But this will throw it for me._**

**Hiccup pats hit triggering it prematurely and quickly jumps away. The bola goes flying. Gobber dodges it but another Viking isn't so lucky as it hits him on the head.**

**VIKING**

**_Ugh!_**

"That hurt you know!" said Viking hollered.

"Sorry!" Hiccup said. "It's not like you guys take worse or anything," he mumbled under his breath.

**GOBBER**

**_See! Now this right here is what I'm talking about!_**

**HICCUP**

**_Bu-it-th-bu- mild calibration issue._**

**GOBBER**

**_Don't. No. Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all…(gestures with his hands at Hiccup trying to find the right word. He looks Hiccup up and down in uncertainty. His hands stop and just point at Hiccup)…this._**

"Hahaha!" Tuff laughed. "I don't even know why I'm laughing but that just seemed funny.

**Hiccup's face flashes with hurt and defeat.**

**HICCUP**

**_But you just pointed to all of me._**

**Hiccup's face is one of uncertainty.**

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Gobber," Ruff said.

"Yeah," Tuff added. "I really needed that spelled out for me. No really I did."

**GOBBER**

**_Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you._**

****"Ummm. Not going to happen," Hiccup shook his head. "I like the way I am thank you very much."

"Besides," Astrid added. "That's impossible to do."

**HICCUP**

**_(eyes Gobber with a knowing look as he shakes his head) Oooohhhhhh._**

**GOBBER**

**_(eyes Hiccup with the same look) Ohh yes._**

**HICCUP**

**_(waves his finger at Gobber who looks at him bored) You-you sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained. (beat. And a very serious/mad face) There will be consequences!_**

**GOBBER**

**_I'll take my chances._**

"Consequences are right," Stoick said. "Look what you've done."

"I've done?!" Hiccup asked. "I've done?!" Hiccup wanted to continue the argument further but decided against it. He huffed in frustration and continued to look at the screen.

Stoick was a little taken back by Hiccup's outburst and so was everyone else.

_Something bad must have gone down between them in the Great Hall. _Gobber thought.

**Gobber turns around and grabs a sword and tosses it to Hiccup.**

**GOBBER**

**_Sword. Sharpened. Now._**

**Hiccup still had his mad face on until he caught the sword then in morphed into one of struggle. He carries it over to the rock grinder and places the sword on top, his face now light by the sparks. His face shows thought and off in the distance.**

"How is it when Gobber tells you the same things we do, you look at it like a joke?" Stoick asks.

"But when the others say it, it feels like an insult?" Gobber finished, wanting to understand how his relationship is different from everyone else's. Even Stoick's.

"Because Gobber I know has some faith in me. I can hear it and see it. But when everyone else says it, it's just plain hurtful because I don't see any faith," Hiccup explained softly.

The Vikings began to murmur if that was true. Did they really not have faith in the boy at all? Stoick seemed hurt the most by what Hiccup said. _I never wanted him to feel that way. I just was trying to prevent him from being taken by a dragon like Valka did. I didn't want to lose anyone else in my heart. I guess trying to prevent it made it happen._


	3. The Dragons

So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. It will probably be a few more days before the next one. Maybe Monday or even Tuesday. Sorry. but I can only type at the library, cause my computer isn't working, and it's not opened on Sundays so... yeah.

ENJOY!

* * *

"He's just trying to protect you you know," Gobber said. "That's what fathers do."

Hiccup sighed in depression. _Guess that doesn't matter now. I'm not his son anymore. _Hiccup looked up to see Toothless' big emerald eyes staring at him worry. When Hiccup gave back a weak smile, Toothless forced his head under Hiccup's arms and rested his head on his lap again.

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_One day I'll get out there. Cause killing a dragon is everything around here._**

**We see a group of Nadders attacking a herd of sheep and fly off with some in their clutches.**

The Nadders in the back all lift up their heads a screech in delight seeing themselves on the screen. The Vikings, though, got a little annoyed.

**_A Nadder head will sure to at least get me noticed._**

**We see two Gronkles taking away the fish that have hung out to dry. One of the Gronkles flies off with one of the beams.**

Now the Gronkles all gurgled with delight seeing themselves as the Vikings got more annoyed.

**_Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those will definitely get me a girlfriend._**

****The Gronkles growled with one last blast of pride. _Girlfriends are mates right? So that's a good thing._

**We then see a Zippleback on the roof of a house. One head is at the top spewing gas as the other opens the door igniting the gas.**

The Zipplebacks then lifted their two heads and hit each other in a 'high five' manner at seeing themselves as well while the Vikings…well you get it by now.

**_A Zippleback. Exotic. Two heads. Twice the status._**

**The Zippleback flies away and by the watch tower where Stoick has finished climbing to the top. **

**VIKING**

**_They found the sheep!_**

**STOICK**

**_We'll concentrate fire over the lower bank._**

**Stoick then begins to move the catapult around to aim it in the proper direction. The catapult is fired and the rock hits a Nadder who was about to grab a sheep.**

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_And then there's the there's the Monstrous Nightmare._**

**We then see Stoick in the dark as he looks over Berk, searching for new enemies to attack. His attention is drawn downward when a bright light goes off.**

**_Only the best Vikings go after those._**

** We see that the lower walkway in now completely consumed with fire.**

**_They have this nasty habit of catching themselves on fire._**

******A Monstrous Nightmare bursts through the wood and snarls angrily.**

The Monstrous Nightmare that was on screen lit up in pride as the others howled in pride.

**STOICK**

**_Reload! (turns to dragon and whispers) I'll take care of this._**

******Stoick hits the dragon several times across the snout with his hammer.**

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no ones ever seen._**

******A high pitched scream begins to fill the air stopping both dragon and Viking from fighting. Stoick looks up at the sky as the Nightmare glances up then leaves the watchtower. The scream continues to grow in strength and size.**

The Vikings all begin to look around in fear at hearing the Night Fury's sound. They try to duck away as Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless smile and laugh together at their reacions.

"It's not real," Stoick called to his people. "The Night Fury in right here. He's not firing. Yet."

**INT: In the forge, Hiccup is concentrating on sharpening the sword. He tops and looks up at the same sound Stoick is reacting too. Hiccup shows fear and intrigue on his face.**

**_We call it the…_**

**EXT: In the plaza, there are several Vikings fighting but stop when they hear the sound as well.**

**VIKING**

**_Night Fury!_**

**VIKING 2**

**_Get down!_**

** The Vikings duck behind their shields just as the blast hits the watchtower. An aerial view of the tower shows a black dragon quickly fly by. ON the tower, Stoick and the other Vikings prepare to jump, seeing what was going to happen.**

**STOICK**

**_Jump!_**

** We watch as they jump and the scene changes the moment the counter weight rock lands on the screen.**

**INT: In the forge, Hiccup reacts to the blast by putting his arm up to his face. He then quickly runs to the window and looks intently for the Night Fury. He watches as it blasts another tower in a purple-blue blast.**

Toothless lifts his head and looks at the screen. He cries out in pride and snorts in approval at his work.

"A bit prideful aren't you bud?" Hiccup asks. Toothless gives him a 'duh' look and Hiccup chuckles.

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses._**

******Hiccup gazes out of the window in confusion and then understanding at what he saw. He saw a pattern in the Night Fury's attack.**

**_No one has ever killed a Night fury. That's why I'm going to be the first._**

"Yeah right," Snotlout scoffs. "You couldn't kill a fly. I'm surprised you don't pass out when fishing."

"You're right Snotlout," Hiccup says nonchalantly.

"There's no point in arg-wait. What?" Snotlout asks just registering Hiccup's response. "Are you trying to trick me?"

** Hiccup walks intently to the forge door with an idea brewing in his mind and determination. He stops to wipe his hands on his apron as he sees Gobber struggling with switching his left hand into an axe as he walks away.**

**GOBBER**

**_Man the fort Hiccup. They need me out there._**

******Hiccup watches in expectation, waiting for Gobber to leave so that he can continue to leave the forge. Gobber senses Hiccup's up to something and turns around quickly.**

"Ha! I thought you were thinking of something," Gobber smiled.

"Then why did you still leave me in the forge?" Hiccup asked. Gobber tried to answer but realized he was stuck.

**_Stay. Put. There. _**

******Hiccup looks at him with a blank face and a tickle of a grin.**

**_You know what I mean. AHHHHHH!_**

******Gobber runs into the chaos of battle.**

"Really Gobber?" Stoick asked. "You left him alone?"

**EXT: Outside the forge, several Vikings are waiting for their swords to be fixed. Hiccup bursts through the crowd with his bola throwing contraption with an ecstatic expression on his face.**

**VIKING 1**

**_Hiccup! _**

**VIKING 2**

**_What are you doing?_**

**VIKING 3**

**_Come back here!_**

**HICCUP**

**_Yeah I know. Be right back!_**

******Hiccup weaves through the battle of Vikings and dragons with ease. Scene changes to three Deadly Nadders cornering sheep. Stoick appears on the hill above them as he throws a giant net over them. One of the Nadders blasts its fire but Stoick jumps on its nose to keep it shut.**

**VIKING**

**_Let's get 'em!_**

**STOICK**

**_Mind yourself! The devils still have some juice in them!_**

****"They're not devils!" Hiccup and Astrid exclaimed at once. They suddenly turned to each other in surprise and smiled at each other sheepishly.

The other Vikings just hung their mouths open in surprise. _Did Astrid just defend the dragons and Hiccup? What a pity. There goes a good Viking._

**EXT: On the hillside, away from the battle, Hiccup brings his running and contraption to a stop. He opens it and clicks, locks, and preps several different parts. We then see him standing and watching the night sky.**

"Wait. He went all that way just to gaze at stars? That's boring," Tuff said.

"I was expecting something a little more epic," Ruff complained. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

**Hiccup watches the sky with patience and closeness. The hope and determination is bubbling inside but he remains calm as he waits for a shot.**

**HICCUP**

**_Come on. Gimme somethin' to shoot at. Gimme something to shoot at._**

** A roar is heard in the distance and Hiccup looks around frantically in the sky to see if he can see the dragon. He then squints his eyes as he notices something in the sky. Screen shows the sky and an object quickly blocking out stars. We then see Hiccup as he realizes that it's coming and prepares for the blast and to shoot it down.**

Every Viking and dragon was holding their breath. Was he going to shoot it down? They were all thinking the same thing. _Impossible!_

The dragons were thinking that because it was a Night Fury! They are hard to see and catch, even for a dragon. But to think that a small Viking boy could shoot him down? Now that was absurd.

The Vikings were thinking that because this was Hiccup. This was another one of his crazy contraptions that would never work. This was a goal too big for him. This was just another thing he'd mess up. Him shooting down a Night Fury? No way.

Hiccup was gripping his seat hard. He couldn't believe that he was going to see this. He hate what he did and didn't want to think about it. Bu there it was, being shoved into his face and there was no choice but to relive it.

Toothless noticed his friend's distress and cooed softly at him. Toothless remembered this moment as well. He remembered when he had his freedom, when he didn't have to rely on anyone. He thought it was better that way and soon made a name for himself. He was very prideful that night and didn't see the small boy aiming on the cliff. He more made at himself than he was at Hiccup for what happened but how can you tell someone that when they don't speak you language?

**Hiccup follows the object with his pointer on the catapult as the scream gets higher and higher in pitch and power. The dragon lets it go and blows up the watchtower with a purple-blue flame. We then see the dragon fly by his work with a glimpse of himself.**

** However, a glimpse is all Hiccup needs. He quickly places the bola catapult ahead of the Night Fury's path and pulls the trigger as he closes his eyes.**

"Really?" Astrid asked. "You closed your eyes?"

"It was a moment of self-doubt that the bola catapult wouldn't work or that I would completely miss."

**Hiccup is thrown off of his contraption by the kickback. He lands on his back as we watch the bola fly through the air. Hiccup gets up on his knees to watch what would happen. In the distance, we hear the bola make contact and a scream from the dragon as it falls into the woods. Hiccup has a look of shock on his face.**

Hiccup's face wasn't the only one that was shocked. Every Viking and dragon was shocked that Hiccup, the scrawny Viking, was able to shoot down a Night Fury.

"I, uh, I have to say, I'm impressed," Fishlegs said. "That has never been done before."

"So you were telling the truth," Stoick said. "I thought it was one of your little ploys."

Hiccup turned to Stoick and said softly, "I'm a lot of things but a liar isn't one of them. If I do try and lie, you'll tell easily."

Stoick looked sideway at Hiccup. He thought about it and realized that Hiccup never did lie to him.

**HICCUP**

**_(in disbelief) Oh, I hit it. (beat. In great excitement as he jumps up and turns around toward the village) Yes! I hit it! Did anybody see that?_**

** A Monstrous Nightmare climbs over the hill and walks up behind Hiccup, destroying his bola catapult.**

"Oh dear Thor," Fishlegs mutters as everyone else gasps in fear.

**Hiccup turns around slowly and his joy quickly transforms into annoyance and disbelief.**

**_Except for you._**

** The Nightmare lifts his head as if preparing to fire at Hiccup.**

"How can you joke at a time like that?" Stoick asks.

"I think it's pretty funny," Snotlout said. Hiccup, the twins, Astrid, and Fishlegs look at him in shock and confusion. "What? Fishbone about to be roasted and his last words is a joke? Totally him."

**EXT: Stoick is binding up the Nadders when he's distracted by a familiar sound. He looks up at the cliffs and sees Hiccup running from a Nightmare screaming at the top of his lungs.**

"Hahahaha!" Tuff laughed. "You scream like a girl."

"Like Tuffnut," Ruff smiled.

"Yeah! Like- wait what?"

Astrid shook her head and turned to Hiccup. "But that is a very girly scream."

"Not helping Astrid," Hiccup deadpans.

**Stoick sighs in annoyance as he starts running off to help Hiccup.**

**STOICK**

**_Do not let them escape!_**

"I guess he does care," Hiccup mumbled to himself hoping no one would hear him but he was wrong. Stoick heard him and it hurt him deeply.

_I never wanted him to feel that way. Oh, Val. What have I done wrong?_

**SPITELOUT**

**_Right!_**

**EXT: In the plaza, Hiccup rounds the corner just barely missing a blast from the Nightmare. He continues to run and stumbles by some stairs as the Nightmare gains on him. The Nightmare stops on the stairs and blasts at Hiccup but Hiccup dodges and runs behind a large poll. He seems to be praying to the gods that the Nightmare will just go but that doesn't happen. The Nightmare blasts right at the pole causing Hiccup to put his arms up to his face in defense as the fire flies past him. Hiccup then looks up and around the pole to his right as the Nightmare sneeks up behind Hiccup on his left. **

Toothless stands up and begins to growl at the Nightmare in the back. He started to move toward the dragon responsible for this but was stopped by a small hand on his nose.

"It's ok Toothless. If something happened we wouldn't be here right now," Hiccup said. Toothless relaxed knowing his friend was right.

**Just as the Nightmare is about to blast Hiccup, Stoick jumps in and pushes the Nightmare out of the way. The Nightmare and Stoick stare each other down for a second. The Nightmare blasts at Stoick but doesn't have enough fire to reach him. The Nightmare tries again with only a small clump exiting the mouth. The Nightmare's expression turns from mad to scared. **

**Stoick sees that he has no fire left and gains even more confidence.**

**STOICK**

**_You're all out._**

** Stoick then begins to punch and kick the Nightmare till he leaves. When he does, Stoick looks after him and bounces his shoulders in approval and strength. **

With every kick and punch, Hiccup flinches in pain as does the Nightmare in the back, remembering every contact.

**(V.O.) HICCUP**

**_Oh. And there's one more thing you need to know._**

**Stoick then turns around to the still burning pole that has now collapsed under it weight. The pole then begins to fall over revealing Hiccup with a 'oh, I'm dead' face. **

"Nice face," Tuff said.

"You actually look pretty good looking in that light," Ruff said.

"You're kidding right?" Snotlout asked. "Useless? Good looking? No one can out do this." Snotlout gestures to himself.

Astrid pretends to gag then turns to Hiccup. "I do have to agree with Ruff on that one."

**We then see the pole was holding a giant torch as it rolls off the pole and begins to roll down the hill destroying walkways and other structures.**

**As it destroys things, Hiccup turns around with the same expression on his face but suddenly turns to one of pain as a woman yells in alarm, breaks something big, a man yell and shatters something else. His face is then morphed into one of regret and apology.**

"Nice faces," Tuff said.

"Uh, you already said that," Fishlegs pointed out.

"I don't care."

**HICCUP**

**_Sorry. Dad._**

**EXT: We then see the torch roll into the plaza as it frees the three Nadders. We then see the dusk backdrop the dragons as they fly away with sheep in nets. Hiccup looks on with embarrassment but then turns around to his father. Stoick is completely flaming as the villagers murmur in the background. Hiccup looks back and forth from the sky to his father.**

Hiccup curls up on himself once again. He knows what's coming and he doesn't want to relive it. He hates it when he's reprimanded by his father, especially in front of the entire village.

Stoick is thinking about the talk he had with Hiccup after this. He sighs in regret as he thinks, _I should have done this in the privacy of our home. It wasn't right to yell at him in front of everyone. _He then thought of something that made him turn green _How many times have I done that?_

**HICCUP**

**_(quickly and nervously) Ok, But I hit a Night Fury._**

** Stoick grabs Hiccup by the collar and begins to drag him toward the house. Hiccup reacts with fear and nervousness.**

**_Doooh. It's not like the last few times dad. I mean, I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. I went down just off Raven Point. _**

******Gobber steps out of the crowd and looks on in pity and the scene about to transpire.**

**_Let's get a search party out there before it…_**

****Gobber shakes his head in shame. _He was tellin' the truth and none of us believed it. _

**STOICK**

**_Stop! _**

** Stoick tosses his son back as he yells at him. Hiccup twitches a bit in shock and fear and Stoick raising his voice but shuts up. **

Stoick looks at his son's face and guilt eats at his insides once again. _He's afraid of me. _Stoick couldn't believe it. His own son afraid when he raises his voice just a little. He could also see the lack of confidence in his eyes and stature. _Am I really that intimidating to him?_

**_Just Stop. Every time you step outside, disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed._**

** A bird sounds off in the distance not helping Hiccup's situation as Hiccup painfully, nervously, and desperately tries to answer.**

**HICCUP**

**_Yeahh. Between you and me, the village can do with a little less feeding don't you think?_**

******In the background, several Vikings touch their stomachs and murmur in shock at the insult.**

Once again the villagers murmur in anger at his insult.

"Oh suck it up!" Astrid snapped. "You insult him every day. The least you can do is take a little bit of truth."

Everyone immediately shut up at Astrid's comment. Astrid smiled to herself. _I may not have been supportive in the past, but I'm going to change that right now. _She looked over to Hiccup because she felt his eyes on her. He was looking at her with a confused but grateful smile. "What?" she shrugged as she turned back to the screen.

"The chief does not insult their people," Stoick whispered to Hiccup.

"Well, the last I checked, that shouldn't be a problem," Hiccup responded uncaring. Stoick looked back at the screen once again with hurt in his heart.

_I did this. There's no one else to blame but me._

**STOICK**

**_This isn't a joke Hiccup! (sighs in frustration) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?_**

**HICCUP**

**_(stuttering) I-I-I-I-can't stop myself. I see a dragon and have to just kill it you know. (half believing and uncertain) It's who I am dad._**

**STOICK**

**_Uh. (rubs his temples) You are many things Hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of them. _**

****"For once," Hiccup nodded. "You got me right."

******Hiccup rolls his eyes and drops his head in defeat and depression. His shoulders slump as he continues to stare at the ground.**

**_Get back to the house. (to Gobber) Make sure he gets there._**

******Gobber walks up begins Hiccup and smacks his head slightly but it's still enough force to move his head. Hiccup starts to walk with Gobber behind him.**

"That hurt you know," Hiccup said.

"It was a tap!" Gobber responded.

"Well, you don't know your own strength then."

**_I have his mess to clean up._**

** Stoick walks past them as they leave. Off screen we hear Ruffnut laughing as Hiccup nears the teens completely ashamed, embarrassed, and defeated.**

"You know," Snotlout said. "Seeing that event from this point of view, it wasn't entirely his fault." Everyone, and I mean everyone looked at Snotlout in shock. "What?"

"Did you just defend Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"So what if I did?" Snotlout shrugged. "I mean, Fishbone would never had been able to knock over the torch on his own. It was the dragon's fire that caused it to fall, not Hiccup. So in reality, it was the dragon's fault why the village got destroyed."

Hiccup just starred at Snotlout in shock as Spitelout shook his head in disbelief.

**TUFFNUT**

**_Quite the performance._**

******Ruff hits her brother as Fishlegs just stands there in silence. As Snotlout speaks, Hiccup looks up and immediately looks away from Snotlout in deeper shame.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**_I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!_**

******Snotlout raises his arms to indicate 'come on I was kidding' playfully as Hiccup passed.**

Hiccup rolled his eyes as the old Snotlout, not the one that just spoke, reared his head.

**HICCUP**

**_(downcast and occasionally rolling his eyes) Thank you. Thank you. I was trying. So…_**

******Hiccup avoids eye contact with Astrid as he passes but she looks at him with silent pity. When Gobber pushes Snotlout away, causing him to fall, with annoyance, Astrid's eyes widen for a second then go back to pity and anger as she shakes her head.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**_Hahaha._**

All of the teens sank into their seats. They never really saw Hiccup's expressions before when they were teasing him but to see them now. Gods, he looked hurt. They didn't know they were having that much of an affect on him. _Do we sound like that all the time? Maybe we can lay off just a bit._ They all looked at each other and silently agreed that they would try to stop their teasing. Key word: TRY.


	4. Excuse Me Barmaid!

Here's the next chapter I promised. Sorry if the style is a bit loopy but technology isn't my friend and I don't know what happened. Anyway, the next chapter will probably either be posted on Thursday or Friday. I have family here and I have little time to work on this story. by next week though, I should be able to update more frequently. That is, until school starts.

Anyway, ENJOY! :)

* * *

The Vikings' moods reflected that of Hiccup's on screen. It was low and a depressing. All they saw was what they wanted to see. They never really took the time to understand or listen to Hiccup. Maybe if they did then their future Chief wouldn't have been considered a traitor.

Stoick thought that if he decided to listen to Hiccup just that once and actually take him seriously, then maybe he wouldn't have blown up and mistakenly disowned his son. _I have to apologize to him. Now._

"Not now Stoick," the voice interrupted the brief silence. Everyone jumped in surprise. Even Toothless started to growl in defense.

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked.

"I know what you thought but not quite yet. You'll get your chance. Don't worry."

"What is she talking about?" Gobber asked.

Stoick looked at his friend and saw that not only he but everyone in the room was staring at him intently. Even the dragons. Stoick looked at Hiccup who looked at him with curiosity but there was something else there. Fear. Stoick turned back to the screen and said, "Nothing."

**EXT: Outside Hiccup's house, Hiccup and Gobber are seen walking up the pathway with the sunset slowly rising above the tree line.**

**HICCUP**

**_(depressed) I really did hit one._**

**GOBBER**

**_(uninterested) Sure Hiccup._**

**HICCUP**

**_He never listens…_**

**GOBBER**

**_(slightly frustrated) Uh, it runs in the family._**

Hiccup and Stoick turned to Gobber with puzzled faces and asked simultaneously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Everyone in the Hall began to laugh. They really were more alike than they saw. Even the dragons thought it was funny. The mood was quickly lightened but the dark clouds still hung in the air, threatening to break and pour on the mixed audience.

**HICCUP**

**_And when he does it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich._**

**Hiccup turns around and faces Gobber as he imitates Stoick. He flairs his arms around wildly as he has a very stern and angry expression on his face.**

"Oh gods," Hiccup mumbled to himself. He tried to move as far away from Stoick as possible knowing what he was about to say. _He's going to kill me._

**_Excuse me barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone._**

**With the last sentence, Hiccup looks down at the floor in depression as his whole body slumps in defeat.**

Stoick would have snapped at Hiccup for imitating him like that if it wasn't for what Hiccup said. _I didn't know he felt that way. I know he's not the wrong offspring but do I really give him that impression? I never wanted that. Oh, Val. I'm a horrible parent! _He looked at Hiccup to say something but everything was caught in his throat. Hiccup had moved as far as he could from him and was cautiously looking at him sideways. _He's afraid I'm going to snap. _He sighed in regret and sadly continued to watch the screen. _No parent should have their child afraid of them. I'm so sorry Hiccup. For everything. _He really wished he could say it out loud but the voice said it wasn't time yet.

"Wow," Astrid said. "You can imitate your dad very well."

"I thought it was wrong to mimic the chief?" Snotlout asked.

"I think Hiccup's prone to that because that's his father," Fishlegs said. "In a way, he's mimicking his dad, not the chief."

"Thanks Fishlegs," Tuff said. "Like I care."

"The lad's got a point," Gobber agreed. "And Hiccup, you are a perfect Stoick."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stoick asked.

"Nothin'," Gobber shrugged. "It's not the first time he's done that but every time it's funny."

"You're not helping my situation Gobber!" Hiccup stressed.

**GOBBER**

**_Na. you got this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside he can't stand._**

"Great pep talk," Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Stoick asked Gobber who shrugged.

"I think that helped Hiccup's mood a lot," Tuff said.

"I'm used to it," Hiccup shrugged. "But at that point in time, it just made things worse."

**Hiccup gives Gobber a 'what?' combine with a 'seriously' and a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. His face then relaxes into a 'don't really care' and 'I give up' face.**

"My thoughts exactly!" Snotlout said. "I didn't know you could capture entire thoughts in one expression cousin."

Hiccup looked up at Snotlout in surprise in even acknowledging that they were related but said," There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Like what?" Stoick asked.

"I think you're all going to find out," Hiccup motioned to the screen nervously. _Yeah for me._

**HICCUP**

**_(Deadpanning) Thank you for summing that up._**

**Hiccup turns and begins to open the door.**

"Yes Gobber," Spitelout piped in. "Thank you."

**GOBBER**

**_The point is stop trying so hard to be something you're not._**

**HICCUP**

**_(even more depressed) I just want to be one of you guys._**

****_Not anymore. _Hiccup thought.

At the same moment, every Viking's mood was poured on by the looming cloud. They saw it now. Everything Hiccup did. Every failed invention, every failed attempt to kill a dragon, every failed attempt to prove himself was an attempt to be one of them and they never gave him a chance.

**Hiccup enters the house with a slumped figure and Gobber watches on in pity and frustration. We then see a sideways view of the house as we pan to the back. As we pan, we here noises from insides as if Hiccup is moving things. We then see the backdoor swing wide open and Hiccup jump out and run toward the forest.**

"Come on Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed. "Just once will you follow orders?"

"I don't know," Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe if they're worth following. Besides. What damage can I do to the village if I'm in the forest?"

"Forest fires," Fishlegs suggested.

"Not helping," Hiccup grumbled.

"And you," Stoick pointed to Gobber. "When I said make sure he gets there, I didn't mean just to the door. Next time, make sure he stays there."

"What am I? A prisoner?" Hiccup asked. "I'm free to go where I want when I want. If you wanted to stop me from doing that, you should have tied me up every time you left the house."

**INT: IN the Great Hall, we flash to a dragon hanging from the ceiling with a sword through its gut. **

All of the dragons backed away in fear of this image. They had been taught since birth that that might happen to them on day and to see it glorified by their enemies in stone, that doesn't instill confidence in them.

**(OFF SCREEN) STOICK**

**_Either we finish them or they'll finish us._**

**We continue to glide down to see all of the Vikings gathered around a large fire pit as Stoick talks. Many are murmuring negatively as Stoick talks.**

**_It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. (picks up a large knife) They'll find another home. _**

****Toothless and all of the dragons scoffed at the Viking leader. _He thinks he can stand up to the Queen? He'll be dead before he steps foot onto our, well, her nest._

**_One more search before the ice sets in. _**

**VIKING**

**_Those ships never come back._**

**STOICK**

**_We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?_**

**VIKING 1**

**_Today's not good for me._**

**VIKING 2**

**_I have to do my axe returns._**

Stoick pinches his nose in acceptance and regret of what he's about to say knowing it will hurt Hiccup and deepen the rift between them.

**STOICK**

**_(unfazed and a hint of regret) Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup._**

**All the hands go up at once in high spirits and energy.**

**SPITELOUT**

**_I'm with you Stoick._**

**STOICK**

**_Ah. That's more like it._**

****Hiccup just stares at the screen in shock. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. _My dad uses me to get people to go on his crazy expeditions?! They all would rather die than to be around me. _Hiccup's shocked expression turned into deep, deep depression. He bowed his head, tucked his chin into his knees and scooted as far down into the seat as he could go. Not even Toothless' cooing and Astrid's comforting hand could bring him out of it.

"Wow," Astrid said now completely angered. She had thought the same thing that Hiccup was but decided to voice it. "Just amazing. We're big strong Vikings not afraid of anything except looking out for Hiccup. You'd all rather risk death and a missing limb than to watch out for your future chief! Shameful!"

All of the Vikings bowed their heads in shame and regret. When Astrid put it that way, that's exactly what they were saying. They all knew Hiccup wasn't anywhere near that bad but they treated him like a plague. Seeing things from the outside can really change perspective on a lot of things and they hated what they saw.

Stoick sighed in guilt as he turned to Hiccup and whispered, "Hiccup. I'm-"

"Don't," Hiccup interrupted weakly. "Just don't."

Stoick turned back to the screen full of hurt for Hiccup's reaction and his behavior. If Stoick had looked closer, he would have seen a stray tear fall from his eye and roll down his cheek.

**The crowd begins to disperse as we see Gobber sitting on the side drinking a mug of meade. He sighs as he begins to get up.**

**GOBBER**

**_Right. I'll pack my undies._**

**Stoick is walking toward his as he puts his hand up negatively.**

"You too Gobber?" Hiccup asked.

"No," Gobber said. "I knew Stoick wouldn't let me." He leaned closer to Hiccup and whispered. "It was part of my ingenious plan you're about to see."

**STOICK**

**_No. I need you to stay and train some new recruits._**

**Gobber sits back down in half hearted sadness.**

**GOBBER**

**_(in slight disappointment) Oh perfect, yeah. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the store. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. (sarcasm) What could possibly go wrong?_**

****"Uh, everything," Tuff said.

"Yeah," Ruff agreed. "He's like the king of destruction."

"Guys!" Astrid snapped.

"What?" Ruff asked.

"That's why we like him so much," Tuff said.

"No one makes destruction like Hiccup."

**Off screen, we hear the Great Hall doors shut close as Stoick drops his shoulders in tiredness and defeat.**

**STOICK**

**_Oh. What am I going to do with him Gobber?_**

**Gobber is silent for a second, pretending to think as he blankly stares at Stoick.**

**GOBBER**

**_(plainly and to the point) Put him in training with the others._**

****Hiccup's head bolts up. _This is why dad changed his mind._

**Stoick's faces flashes with shock and fear as he turns to his friend.**

**STOICK**

**_No, I'm serious._**

**GOBBER**

**_So am I._**

**STOICK**

**_(with fear on his face) He'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage._**

****"Then why did you force me into training if you believed that so strongly?" Hiccup asked.

**GOBBER**

**_(waves his hand in disbelief) Oh you don't know that._**

**STOICK**

**_I do know that actually._**

**GOBBER**

**_No you don't._**

**STOICK**

**_No, actually, I do._**

**GOBBER**

**_(more forceful) No you don't!_**

**Stoick sighs knowing Gobber's not going to give this up and stands up from his seat.**

**STOICK**

**_Listen. You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been…different. He doesn't listen…_**

**Gobber chokes on his drink and losses his stone tooth at the bottom of his mug.**

**_He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for…for trolls!_**

****"Trolls exist!" Hiccup defended. "They steal your socks."

"Yeah," Tuff said. "But only the left ones."

**Gobber quickly turns around.**

**GOBBER**

**_Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones. (in wonder and confusion) Huh. What's with that?_**

****Hiccup and Tuff looked at each other then at Gobber in surprise. Even the audience was shocked that they said the same exact thing.

"You hang out with Gobber too much," Astrid said.

**STOICK**

**_When I was a boy…_**

"Oh man," Hiccup mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "He tells you this story too?"

**GOBBER**

**_(rolls his eyes and sighs) Oh here we go._**

**Gobber continues to get his stone tooth back by any means possible**

**STOICK**

**_My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy but I didn't question him and you know what happened?_**

****"Oh! Oh! Let me guess!" Tuff said. "Ummm…."

"A concussion?" Ruff finished.

"I wanted to guess!" Tuff said as he hit his sister.

"Are you ok chief?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm fine Fishlegs," Stoick replied.

**GOBBER**

**_(uncaring) You got a headache._**

****Everyone laughed at Gobber's boredom.

"One thing's for sure Gobber," Hiccup said slightly smiling. "You know how to lighten the mood."

**STOICK**

**_That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do Gobber. He could…he could crush mountains, level forests, tames seas! Even as a boy I knew what I was, what I had to become. (Stoick sighs in sadness) Hiccup is not that boy._**

**Stoick looks at Gobber in sadness, with a plea of help for his lost parenting path. **

Hiccup looked at his father's face closely and saw the lost way. He felt a twinge of pity and regret for making his father's work more difficult than it needed to be. He didn't want to burden his father but that seemed to be the only thing he did in his father's eyes. _I just wanted him to be proud of me but he doesn't see that is why I do everything I do. If only he'd listen once in a while. Maybe if I tried to listen to him more. What am I talking about? I have tried but it goes both ways. I can't do something he tells me if it goes against my better judgement! Right?_

**Gobber quietly and calmly reasons with Stoick knowing how lost his friend is.**

**GOBBER**

**_You can't stop him Stoick. You can only prepare him. (Stoick looks at Gobber with uncertainty) I know it seems hopeless but the truth is that you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now!_**

**Stoick looks at the floor, having Gobber's words sink in at his friend's logic.**

"And what's funny," Ruff said. "Is that you're right."

"What are you doing out of the house?" Snotlout asked.

"He's looking for the dragon," Tuff said. "Duh."

Stoick's eyes went wide with fear as it finally sank in. _He went after the beast alone because I didn't believe him! Oh gods, I'm going to get him killed. _He then looked at the Night Fury that was curled up at Hiccup's feet and had its head resting on Hiccup's lap. _So why didn't the beast kill him?_


	5. I Did This

Hey everyone. Here's another chapter. It will probably be quite a while till the next one comes out. The library is closed for the next couple of days for the 4th Of July and such so I won't be able to type until Monday. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait but that's life for me. Anyway. Here you go and enjoy!

* * *

**EXT: We see an aerial view of Berk as we glide over the large mountain that the Great Hall is located in. As we continue to pan, uplifting music is played in the background giving off a safe feeling. The location is then turned into a drawing, and a pretty good one at that, of the same area. On the map we see houses, trees, and circles indicating hills or mountains. As well as these landmarks, we see several Xs on the right side of the page and as we back up a bit we see an arrow from Berk's cliffs to where all of the Xs are placed. We then see a charcoal pencil and a hand move into the picture as it circles a spot on the map.**

"Did you draw that?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup nodded. "Must have taken you quite a while for that much detail."

** We then switch to a frontal view of Hiccup as he closes his eyes and slowly looks up hopefully. He opens his eyes in a flash of excitement but that excitement is dashed when he sees nothing but ferns, bushes, and trees. He sighs in defeat and begins to walk away. **

"Wow," Snotlout said. "You can't even find a dragon."

**As he walks away, he Xs off another spot on his map. His marking then turns into frustrated and angry scribbles as he marks all over the page. We see Hiccup with a very frustrated and angry face as he looks at his makeshift map for a second. **

"What did the book ever do to you?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup shook his head with a small smile knowing Fishleg's obsession with books.

**He then places his pencil inside the book as his expression softens and closes the book. He sighs and rolls his eyes in acceptance as he puts his book away in his vest. He continues to walk away in disappointment.**

**HICCUP**

**_(depressed) Oh, the gods hate me._**

**We get a side view of Hiccup walking through the forest as he continues to talk to himself. Along the way he climbs over a rick and kicks something off of it in boredom.**

**_Some people lose their knife or their mug._**

**We then get a frontal view of Hiccup after he jumps down off of the rock as his frustration and anger begins to boil to the surface again.**

**_No. Not me! I manage to lose an (in great frustration) ENTIRE DRAGON!_**

****"Woah!" Tuff said. "I didn't know you could get mad."

"Yeah," Ruff agreed. "I doesn't suit him."

**He hollers at the sky and flairs his arms around. His anger has once again surfaced and decides to take it out on the branch that decided to get in his way. He looks at it angrily and swings at hit hard making it fly off the screen. Hiccup continues to walk in anger but is stopped when the branch decided to get him back by swinging back at him just as hard. Hiccup staggers back as he places his hand to the right side of his face as if his hand will stop the sudden pain.**

**HICCUP**

**_Ow!_**

The entire audience begins to laugh, even the dragons. Toothless began to chuckle.

"Thanks for the support," Hiccup playfully scolded as he grinned with everyone else. _That was pretty funny. I guess I deserved that. _

"The gods really do hate you," Snotlout said. "That's just so sad. You can't even beat a branch."

"Thanks Snotlout," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Very comforting."

**He looks at the branch in anger for a second then looks up to the base of the branch as his right eye is still closed shut from the wooden contact. We then see the base of the branch from behind Hiccup. It isn't a thin branch that hangs low but part of a very large section of the tree that has been broken completely off of the trunk of the tree. **

Everyone's laughter ended immediately as they saw this. Only something big could have caused that and they feared for Hiccup. They knew he would investigate and get himself into trouble.

**Hiccup traces the bent branch down to freshly made trench of dirt. Ominous music suddenly strikes the air.**

Everyone began to squirm in their seats in fear. Even the dragons were a bit nervous as to what was about to happen.

**Hiccup pauses for a second looking at the trench and thinking. He quickly decides to find out what happened. He cautiously slides down the steep grade into the trench gaining unwanted speed in the process as he finally lands on the bottom. Inside the trench he continues to walk toward a rise in the trench but doesn't care at this point. He sees a large root sticking out into the trench and he touches it as he walks by making his body turn while his feet keep going. He looks at the root in confusion and wonder but still keeps walking. **

"Are you crazy Hiccup?" Stoick asked. "You're putting yourself in danger!"

"Maybe," Hiccup shrugged.

**He looks around as he walks and climbs up the small hill. At first he doesn't see the large black mass because he's looking elsewhere but when he turns his head to look the other way, he sees it and gasps in fright as he ducks behind the hill quickly.**

Everyone holds their breath in anticipation. _Did it see him? _They all thought.

Hiccup on the other hand, bent toward Toothless and whispered, "I'm so sorry bud." Toothless gurgled at him in a 'don't worry about it' tone. Hiccup nonetheless began to pet Toothless' head with great nervousness.

**Hiccup scrunches his eyes in fear that the dragon saw him but slowly opens his eyes and calms himself. From the other side of the hill, we see Hiccup's head slowly raise up to look at the seen in front of him. Once his eyes peak over and see that the dragon hasn't moved, his confidence rises as he more boldly raises himself up to where the top of the hill is at his waist. The dragon slowly appears as we pan around Hiccup's head to see that the dragon isn't moving.**

**We see Hiccup's face which is full of fear and confusion. He then begins to panic about what to do but then realizes what needs to be done. He feels around his tunic trying to find something and pulls out a small dagger, which he almost loses. After he catches the dagger, he holds it front and close to him for dear life as he begins to mentally prepare himself for what he's about to do. **

** He quietly slides down the hill and jumps behind the large rock that separates him from the dragon. He slowly rounds the rock as he holds his dagger in front of him in defense all the while breathing deep breaths. As he rounds the rock, we get a good look at the dragon.**

"Ok," Gobber said. "I have to agree with Stoick on this one. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"You should have gotten one of us," Stoick said.

"Yeah. Sure," Hiccup said. "But who would believe me a second time?"

Gobber and Stoick didn't bother to reply because they knew Hiccup was right. They wouldn't have believed him. Why would they if they didn't believe him the first time?

** It's a large black dragon with large wings and smooth, glossy scales. One of its wings are kept open by one of the bola strings as the others are wrapped around its body keeping its arms and legs from moving. Hiccup, by this point, has cleared the rock and looks at the majestic creature in awe and surprise.**

"Wow," Fishlegs said all giddy. "That's a Night Fury! This is so exciting!"

"You do know you've been sitting near one this entire time right?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah but I actually have a good look at him. It's too dark in here."

**HICCUP**

**_(in shock) Oh, wow. I-I did it. _**

** Hiccup walks forward as he bends down and extends his arms in thanks.**

Hiccup turned his head away and bowed his head in shame. _How could I even been proud of that? I crippled him and stripped his freedom away. What's so proud about that?_

**_Oh! I did! This-this fixes everything!_**

** He turns around as if to show someone or to see if anyone sees what he did but realizes he's alone but doesn't care. The joy is still on his face that he actually succeeded where others haven't. **

Hiccup shook his head in sadness. _Why did I ever think killing Toothless would have made my life better? Or any dragon for that matter? I will always be the Useless, Embarressment, and Talking Fishbone of the village._

**_Yes!_**

** He walks up to the dragon and places his foot on its arm in a victory pose, very proud of himself.**

**_I have brought down this mighty beast-_**

Hiccup scrunches into a small ball of shame at his old self. On his face was anger. He was mad at his old self. In fact, he hated himself for doing something like that or even thinking of it. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Astrid weakly smiling at him.

"So," She asked. "This is how you met Toothless?" Hiccup nodded. "This will be interesting."

** The dragon then moves and grunts in pain and sadness. It sounds as if the dragons says 'no'. **

All of the Vikings jumped in surprise.

"I thought it was dead," one Viking said.

"So did I," another said.

** Hiccup on the other hand, staggers back quickly against the rock, his joy quickly replaced with fear once again. The dragon that he thought was dead was actually still quite alive. He pauses for a second trying to get his breath back. He then slowly straightens up and slowly slides toward the dragon with his dagger in front of him with great caution and fear. As Hiccup walks, his arms are shaking as he breaths really hard.**

** We see the dragon more closely. Its chest his heaving up and down with great force causing the ropes to tighten around the front paws. We pan across the dragon's chest to finally see the face. It's still asleep and seems at peace as we continue to pan. Suddenly, the edge of the wing blocks most of the face for a second and give quite a surprise when we come to the other side of the wing.**

** The dragon's eye is now open and starring right at Hiccup.**

Everyone simultaneously got goose bumps. The dragons also kind of backed up in surprise.

"That was a bit terrifying," Snotlout said. "I've got to give it to you Hiccup. You didn't scream like a girl and run off."

** Hiccup looks at the dragon, noticing the consciousness now, with fear and the beginnings of pity. He then adverts his eyes in fear and looks at the dragon's chest. The dragon gurgles in deep tone, making Hiccup look at the dragon's face once more in fear and pity. Hiccup's expression changes slightly as he sees something that shocks him. We flash back to the dragon who is eyeing Hiccup intensely as it coos in a pleading tone and its pupil slits even smaller.**

** Hiccup begins to breathe deeply again as he tries to turn away from the dragon. His face reflects no longer fear but sadness. Each breath gets more desperate as he tries to convince himself to go through with it but just thinking it isn't working. He tries changing his expression to determination and anger as he talks to himself.**

**HICCUP**

**_I'm going to kill you dragon._**

"I'm so sorry Toothless," Hiccup whispered again. Toothless coos and nudges his friend in comfort.

** He looks at the dragon's face again but quickly looks away. He rolls his shoulders as if preparing himself.**

**_I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father._**

** He flips in dagger around to where the point it aimed at the chest. He then composes himself as he tries calm and convince himself.**

"Is it me or does Hiccup look weird in that position?" Tuff asked.

**_I'm a Viking._**

** The dragon gurgles again getting Hiccup's attention. Hiccup looks down and gets a bit upset at the dragon distracting him.**

**_(more forcefully) I'm a Viking!_**

"Not anymore," Hiccup mumbled looing sideways at Stoick.

Stoick heard and his heart would have fallen if he wasn't so engrossed in the scene happening before him.

** Hiccup goes back to his composed position as we see the dragon from behind Hiccup. The dragon is still looking at Hiccup with his great eye and growls in fear and in pleading. Hiccup once again is mentally convincing himself as he raises his dagger above his head while his eyes are closed. The dragon continues to coo and grumble in desperation making Hiccup open his eyes to look at the dragon in the eye. Hiccup slowly begins to realize something as he looks at the dragon. **

** The dragon continues to look at Hiccup with hope and fear. It lifts its head up slightly and its eyelids expand a little thinking that maybe the human will spare him. Hiccup continues to look and his pity and sadness continues to grow. **

Toothless remembered this like it was yesterday. He knew that Hiccup was very upset about what almost happened but he still couldn't shake the feeling of vulnerability that Hiccup gave him. He never wanted to feel that again. But seeing the scene again, he remembered how he pleaded with Hiccup to not kill him. How he was afraid of Hiccup for those few minutes. He never wanted to be afraid of him again. Or for him.

** Hiccup, though, tries to shake that away as his resolve to prove his worth takes over. Hiccup resumes his position with intend to kill as the dragon moans in acceptance, closes his eye and lays his head down waiting for the blow. We see Hiccup, still in the position to kill, but he's having a mental debate with himself. He's fighting with himself and you can see when each side has gained the upper hand. When he lowers his dagger, his pity for the dragon is winning but then is quickly conquered by his want to prove his worth and be a Viking when he raises his dagger even higher. Eventually, his pity wins over and he drops his hands on his head in disappointment with himself.**

"Oh come one!" Snotlout shouted. "It's given to you on a platter and you still chicken out?"

"I wasn't afraid Snotlout," Hiccup said.

"Then what was it?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe my conscious."

** He slowly drops his hand with his left hand sliding down his face in sadness. He looks at the dagger in uncertainty then looks at the dragon, who's breathing hard. We see the dragon's chest and front arms tangled in the bola strings once again. We see Hiccup as he goes through a range of emotions in seconds. First there is disgust as he looks at the dragon then realization and quickly shame. He starts to back away in regret.**

**HICCUP**

**_I did this._**

** Hiccup turns to leave the dragon where he is but then stops. He slowly turns his head in shame and uncertainty to look at the dragon he shot down. Hiccup looks away from the bola tangled dragon and drops his head in sadness and shame.**

** We see the face of the dragon, who's eye is still closed. Off screen we hear cutting and the dragon's eye quickly snaps open in surprise.**

Everyone jumps in surprise.

"Will you tell Toothless to stop that," Astrid said. "It's starting to freak me out."

** We then see Hiccup cutting the rope with his dagger intensely. **

"What!" everyone exclaims.

"What are you thinking?" Stoick snaps at Hiccup. Hiccup just flinches at the sudden loud noise and tries to shrink away.

"I'm thinking that if I'm not going to kill him with my hands, then leaving him there will kill him and it will still be by my hands. If I freed him, it would give him a chance to live," Hiccup said softly.

"So that it could attack us and try to kill us again?" Stoick retorted.

"When has he ever done that?" Hiccup asked. "Did you forget what I said earlier? He doesn't steal food and never shows himself and logically never killed anyone. I never heard of someone dying by Night Fury."

Stoick was going to speak but realized that Hiccup was right. The Night Fury has never really killed anyone.

** The dragon rotates his eye to watch Hiccup as he cuts. Hiccup, looks up quickly to see if anyone is around and watching then goes back to his cutting. We see the back legs drop as another rope is cut. We then see Hiccup who is completely engrossed in his action that he isn't even aware of this happening.**

** The dragon roars and growls as he quickly leaps up and pounces on Hiccup. **

Once again, everyone jumps in surprise and several people scream.

"Oh! That was awesome and scary!" Tuff exclaimed.

Stoick leaps out of his chair with intent to protect Hiccup but then remembers he's safely beside him. Instead, he looks angrily and hatefully at the Night Fury in front of Hiccup. _How dare that beast attack my son. One wrong move and I will end its life._

"You will do nothing of the sort Stoick," the voice sounded through the room.

"You really gave me a scare bud," Hiccup smiled at Toothless who cooed back an apology.

Stoick furls his eyebrows in anger at Hiccup and the dragon as he slowly sat down. He continued to look at them and softened a bit. _Hiccup's still here so it didn't kill him. Maybe I should just keep watching. The answers I'm looking for might present itself._

** Hiccup gasps as he tries to back away but the dragon is too fast as it quickly pins Hiccup on the ground against the rock with its paw. We can hear Hiccup's head make contact with the rock but Hiccup doesn't seem to notice as he tries to catch his breath. The dragon's claws are around Hiccup's neck as he finally make sense about what just transpired. He turns his face away as if trying to escape as he stares at the dragon in complete and total fear.**

** We then get a close up the dragon's eyes. They are emerald green with slightly different variations of the color. The dragon just seems to be starring Hiccup down but anger is clearly seen in the dragon's eyes. Of course, the dragon's deep throaty breaths doesn't help conceive any other notion.**

** We see Hiccup once again, still looking at the dragon and trying to move away. Hiccup makes too big of a movement and the dragon's claws tighten around Hiccup's neck making Hiccup look down in fear and turn his head away even further.**

"Did he hurt you?" Fishlegs asked noticing the tightening claws.

"No, but I had a pretty bad headache though," Hiccup said.

** Then we see one of the dragon's eyes as its position hasn't changed. In the pupil, we can see a reflection of trees. The dragon continues to growl in a thinking tone. Hiccup is still pulling his head away in fear as he continues to look at the dragon but then he sees something that makes him relax a bit and looks more closely at the dragon.**

Everyone began to murmur. The Vikings saw the change in Hicucp's expression and was very curious about it. _What made him curious? What did he see? What's being passed between them?_

Even the dragons were interested. _Why isn't the Night Fury killing the Viking? It's just staring at it._ They looked over the seats to see how close the Viking and the Night Fury were and were even more puzzled. _They're close. But why? This is against everything we've been taught._

** The dragon seems to be through with the starring game and begins to rise. With his paw still on Hiccup, he bares his teeth and expands his wings as the deep growl in his throat gets louder and louder. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes, preparing for the contact of fire and accepting his fate.**

"Oh! No!" everyone exclaimed.

Stoick turned completely white as he watched the dragon build up its fire. _How did Hiccup get out of this?_

** From the side, we see the dragon rising higher as his paw lifts off of Hiccup. Hiccup dares to look up for a second as the dragon snarls on last time and quickly comes down causing Hiccup push himself as far into the ground as he could go. The dragon lands with his paws on the left side of Hiccup's form and just screams into Hiccup's right ear for a good long while.**

Everyone released the breath no one realized they were holding and sighed in relief.

"You do know that hurt," Hiccup said as he continued to pet Toothless. Toothless looked back and gave him a gummy smile which brightened Hiccup's mood.

** The dragon stops and looks at Hiccup for a second before turning tail and fly off. From behind Hiccup and the rock, we watch the dragon fly off as Hiccup slowly raises himself up against the rock. The dragon flies lopsided and runs right into a rocky cliff earning a painful growl from the dragon as it glides down.**

** Back to Hiccup who watches in fright and is holding his heart as if he's having a heart attack, we see the fear of what happened and what didn't happen. He sighs in relief as he collapses against the rock and touches his dagger. He picks it up as he slowly and shakily gets up with the dragon still roaring in frustration in the background. Hiccup stands and watches the dragon fly away with trouble and cry out as it crashes into something and lands in water.**

** Hiccup watches on in shock as he starts to breathe hard again. He tries to walk away but the scare he just had finally take hold and his muscles give out. He drops his dagger and staggers a few steps before his knees give out and he drops to the floor with a loud groan and thud.**

"Hahahaha!" Tuff laughed. "You fainted."

"Yeah," Astrid spoke. "So would you if that happened to you. To any of you and don't bother denying it!"

The Vikings all mumbled in agreement. They would have reacted the same way as Hiccup. That kind of encounter would have been too much for even the bravest of Vikings.

"It still doesn't excuse the fact that you let it lose," Stoick said.

"I'm sorry dad but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't," Hiccup said. "I'm not like you. Or any of you for that matter. My size and height isn't the only thing that makes me different from everyone."

"Well," Gobber said trying to change the subject. "At least a lot of those questions about the Night Fury during dragon training makes sense now."

"What questions?" Stoick asked.

"I think you'll see."

Stoick looked intently to the screen, waiting to see what Gobber was talking about as did the rest of the audience. That is except for Hiccup, the teens, and Gobber.


	6. Can You Not Hear Me?

Hey everyone. Sorry to make you wait like this but with everything closed the 4th of July, I couldn't type. Thank you all for waiting and I hopefully did your wait justice. I also want to say thank you for all the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. They inspire me everyday to continue writing. Who needs food to keep me going when I have your amazing words? Thank you all.

My next chapter will be posted probably around Friday or Saturday. I might be able to post two this week if I get enough time to write. :D Now won't that be something. Anyway. ENJOY!

* * *

Hiccup knew exactly what was going to happen next. His eyes went wide with fear and his cheeks suddenly went red with embarrassment. _Great. Now not only will the entire village see my screw ups and me training toothless behind their backs but now they're going to see how my family works. Just great. _He sighed in acceptance for what was inevitable. _The gods really do hate me._

**INT: Stoick is sitting by the fire stoking it with a poker. Embers fly around his concentrated and worried face. Actually, he looks a bit mad with his eyebrows furled but you can tell he's deep in thought. **

"Uh oh," Ruff said. "Looks like you're going to get in trouble. He looks mad."

"He's looked mad since the day I was born," Hiccup said nonchalantly. He then continued sarcastically, "But I'm sure there's no connection."

"You weren't supposed to say that until several weeks from now," the voice said alerting every that they were not alone.

Stoick wanted to say that wasn't so but with the memory of the Great Hall conversation still in his mind he figured Hiccup wouldn't believe him. _Who would after someone said something like that? _

**Behind him to his right, Hiccup opens the large door and walks in. He doesn't notice his dad as he starts to walk upstairs but when he does, he pauses. He gets a little nervous and tries to sneak up to his room quietly and quickly, hoping he doesn't have to confront his dad.**

** Hiccup is up a few steps when his hope is dashed by his father looking up and speaking.**

**STOICK**

**_Hiccup._**

** Hiccup' s face scrunches into one of disappointment for a second as he stops climbing the stairs on all fours.**

"Busted!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"If it's any consolation," Gobber said. "You are very quiet when you sneak."

"And why do you climb stairs like an animal?" Tuff asked. "Looks like fun!"

"I want to try!" Ruff added.

"He probably does it because the stairs are too big for him," Fishlegs suggested. "Or he's trying to make himself smaller. Or it makes him quieter. Or…"

"Shut up Fishlegs," Snotlout snapped.

"It's a combination of all those things Fish," Hiccup replied trying to be nice.

**HICCUP**

**_(shocked) Dad! (rolls his eyes as he slowly walks down a few steps) (nervously) I have to talk to you dad._**

**STOICK**

**_(unsure) I need to speak with you too son._**

**Stoick claps his hands together nervously as he tries to prepare himself to give Hiccup the news he dreads to give. Both Hiccup and Stoick straighten and breath in deeply in an attempt to calm themselves for what they're about to say.**

**HICCUP/STOICK**

**_I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons to fight dragons._**

**A beat takes place as they both registered they spoke over each other. They looked at each other in confusion.**

**_What? What?_**

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment then simultaneously broke out into laughter. Snotlout was crying, Gobber was holding his stomach, Astrid was trying to stop but every time laughed harder, the twins were rolling on the floor and Toothless was looking at Hiccup with a gummy smile and a chortle coming out of his throat.

"See what I mean?" Gobber said between breaths. "Runs in the family."

"That was pretty funny," Astrid said looking at Hiccup who was trying to sink into his seat.

"Yeah sure," Hiccup said but he himself couldn't help but smile at the situation. _It was pretty funny._

"Oh!" Tuff exclaimed. "Do it again!"

"No!" Stoick and Hiccup said at the same time making everyone howl in laughter again. Hiccup and Stoick looked at each other sheepishly then down at the ground.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless who was chortling still and glared at him. "You're not helping bud."

**STOICK**

**_(a bit uncomfortable) You go first._**

**Hiccup continues down the stairs as he nervously but respectfully declines to his father and even smiles slightly.**

**HICCUP**

**_No, no. You go first._**

**Stoick sighs again nervously as he wrings his hands and darts his eyes back and forth on the floor.**

Hiccup looks at the nervousness his dad is portraying. He hadn't noticed it before but not being in the tense situation, he could see it. His dad didn't want him to do the dragon training but he thought it was the right thing. _He was just trying to protect me and I thought he was just trying to make my life worse._

**STOICK**

**_You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning._**

**HICCUP**

**_(absolutely terrified) Oh man! I should have gone first._**

**Hiccup nervously moves his hands around and darts his eyes trying to think of good excuses as to why he can't be in dragon training.**

"I would have probably run out of there screaming in fear," Fishlegs said. "Especially after an encounter like that. I would have been terrified of facing them again."

"I was Fishlegs," Hiccup confirmed. "It was more of the thought I was going to die than the actual dragons."

Stoick glanced at Hiccup in surprise. _He was more afraid of dying by the beast than he was confronting them. _He looked at the Night Fury again in confusion. _So why did he decide to side with the dragons?_

**_Uh…cause I was thinking. (runs his hands through his hair) We have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings (swings his arms as if he's punching someone invisible) but do we have enough…(his body goes back slightly as he circles his hands trying to find an example) bread making Vikings? (his hands shoot forward and has an optimistic look to his face) Or small home repair…( his hands contort into a small form on top of each other to indicate a house) Vikings?_**

"Really?" Snotlout asked.

"That's the best you can do?" Astrid asked.

"Sorry," Hiccup defended. "I wasn't prepared with a long list of things I could do _other _than kill dragons at that point. I don't do well under than kind of pressure."

"But really? A bread maker?"

"Look at the excuse I gave you Astrid."

Astrid thought for a second then shrugged. "You're right. You're terrible at coming up with excuses."

"Why didn't you say blacksmith?" Gobber asked curiously.

Hiccup smiled sheepishly. "I realized I could have gotten further if I said that instead of my other ideas. I totally slipped my mind." Gobber gave him a skeptical look. "I was panicking!"

**Stoick picks up an axe and sort of tosses and places it in Hiccup's hands.**

**STOICK**

**_You'll need this._**

**Hiccup is cut off when the axe is suddenly dropped in his hands and he yelps in surprise at the sudden weight which pulls him further down the stairs. He looks at Stoick in fear and silently pleading with him.**

**HICCUP**

**_(nervously) I don't want to fight dragons._**

**Stoick laughs heartily as he starts to head towards the fire pit.**

**STOICK**

**_Come on. Yes you do._**

**Hiccup walks completely off of the stairs as he follows his dad trying to convince him otherwise. The axe's weight is making it a little hard to walk properly.**

"I'm surprised you haven't fallen on your face yet with you carrying the axe," Snotlout said. Astrid glared at him and he slapped a hand to his mouth. _Old habits die hard. _

**HICCUP**

**_Rephrased. Dad, (cracks a little in desperation) I _****can't ****_kill dragons._**

**Stoick turns to face Hiccup with a smile and optimistic view in his face. **

**STOICK**

**_But you _****will ****_kill dragons._**

**Hiccup walks a little more towards Stoick but almost drops the axe as the head begins to fall to the floor. He catches it and tries to rebalance it in his arms as he continues to speak.**

**HICCUP**

**_No. I'm really very extra sure that I won't._**

**Stoick walks up to Hiccup in a more serious manner and the atmosphere follows suit. **

Stoick sighs and shakes his head. He places his index finger and thumb at the bridge of his nose and pinches it in frustration and guilt. _He was telling the truth and I didn't listen. He was trying to tell me something important and I blew him off. Why couldn't I just listen for once?_

Hiccup saw his dad's movements and saw how broken he looked. He dropped his eyes and starred at his hands in sympathy. _Maybe I could tried a different approach but what would work on my dad? _Hiccup sighed as he knew the sad answer.

**STOICK**

**_It's time Hiccup._**

**Hiccup realizes the change in atmosphere and Stoick's approach and tries one more desperate attempt to get him to listen. E voices his next sentence louder and with desperate begging to be heard for once.**

**HICCUP**

**_Can you not hear me!?_**

"Apparently not," Spitelout piped in. Stoick looked at him with a deadly glare. "What? It's true. We all just saw it." Stoick's expression softened a bit knowing it was true.

"It's not entirely his fault," Hiccup defended.

Everyone was shocked that Hiccup would defend something like that. Especially Stoick. He didn't know what to think.

"I'd probably still hold a grudge," Tuff said.

"No you wouldn't," Ruff replied.

"Oh. You're right. I wouldn't."

**STOICK**

**_(firmly) This is serious son!_**

**Hiccup's expression changes from anger to shock. He's taken aback by his father's tone and realizes he's not going to get out of it no matter how hard he tried. Stoick reaches for the axe and lifts it out of Hiccup's hands and holds it in front of him.**

**_When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you._**

**Stoick hands the axe back to Hiccup but the weight of the axe makes Hiccup drop the head to the ground resulting in a small clang. Stoick raises his eyebrows in a quick bout of frustration as he leans over to pick the axe up off the floor and straightens it in Hiccup's hand.**

**_Which means you walk like us…_**

**He then grabs Hiccup by the shoulders and lifts him to straighten him. Hiccup gives him a quick shocked reaction before mildly glaring at him from under his bangs.**

**_You talk like us…_**

**Stoick then gestures to his head with a beefy finger.**

**_You think like us. (beat) No more of (he gestures up and down Hiccup trying to find the right word but satisfies himself with) …this._**

"Are you sure you and Gobber aren't related somehow?" Hiccup asked trying to lighten the mood. "Because you two say a lot of the same things."

**Hiccup releases the axe handle so he could have a better grip on it as he rolls his eyes at his father's statement.**

**HICCUP**

**_(sarcastic and annoyed) You just gestured to all of me._**

**Stoick cocks an eyebrow as he tilts his head while starring at Hiccup in an uncertain but firm glance.**

**STOICK**

**_Deal?_**

**Hiccup shifts his weight back and forth as he looks at Stoick angrily.**

**HICCUP**

**_(annoyed) This conversation is feeling very one sided._**

Stoick looked at the expression Hiccup was giving him on screen. _How could he not have noticed that? It was plainly obvious. _He thought for second as to why that could be. _Maybe I was too worried about him in the ring to see it. Or maybe it was the expedition to the dragon's nest. I had a lot of things on my mind that night. _

Stoick then thought about what Hiccup said. _Was the conversation really one sided? _He thought back to the conversation and realized from an outside point of view it was. He had made up his mind and that was it. He didn't even think about what Hiccup was saying at the time. He just thought he was being…well... Hiccup.

**STOICK**

**_(frustrated and starting to get very angry) Deal?_**

**Hiccup sighs as he lowers the axe and stares at the floor in defeat. He slowly raises his eyes and lowers them in a slow eye roll.**

**HICCUP**

**_(depressed and softly) Deal._**

**Hiccup's face quickly contorts to one of disgust as if he just hated what he just said. **

Everyone immediately felt their heart go out to Hiccup. He tried so hard to convince him but to no avail and now he had to proceed with the very thing he knew he couldn't do.

Astrid looked at Hiccup in his seat trying to concentrate on something else by petting Toothless' head. _So this is why he acted bored the first day. He already thought he was going to fail. But then again, he still did try._

Stoick just scolded himself mentally for his stubbornness. _I sent him to his death and I didn't even know it! He tried to tell me but I didn't listen! _Now that he saw Hiccup try to kill a dragon and couldn't, he felt even more horrible. _He's so much like Val it's not even funny. I could have lost the only remaining link I have to Val all because I wouldn't listen._

**Stoick bends down and picks up a duffle bag as he begins to walk out of the house.**

**STOICK**

**_Good. (he sighs, feeling lighter but also still very heavy) Train hard. I'll be back. (he grabs his helmet hanging on a beam and puts it on) Probably._**

**Stoick walks out of the house with a very worried expression on his face as Hiccup stands in the back hunched in depression and defeat.**

Hiccup looks at his dad's worried face and sees that there is no malcontent. He never meant to hurt him or make his life miserable it just seemed to happen. _He's genuinely worried for me. Worried that he won't come back and I might be parentless. Why couldn't I see that? Maybe I am a lot like him. Too stubborn to notice._

**HICCUP**

**_And I'll be here. (beat) Maybe._**

**We hear the door open with a creek and then shut with a loud thud as it closes on Hiccup's small form.**

The entire room was tense and dense with emotion. The village had never seen this side of their chief or Hiccup. In fact, they had never seen their family life at all outside the reprimanding in public. They always thought that Hiccup was too blame but now they see that it may not be entirely so.

The dragons all looked at the related couple in the front row. They were confused but understanding at the same time. They understood why the Vikings hated them. They do after all attack them and take their food. They understood the responsibilities of a leader and with them taking their food, he was probably stressed with finding enough to feed his people. It's not like they wanted to take their food but if they didn't then She'd have words. They understood that the boy didn't want to learn how to kill them. They didn't want anyone to try and kill them. They understood that parent and hatchlings don't always agree.

What they didn't understand was the lack of communication between the two. They definitely spoke but nothing was transferred. There was little understanding between the two. However, there was plenty of tension. That much was obvious. Even on screen but it seemed to be thicker in the room they all currently were in. But what was even more obvious to them than the tension and the uncomfortable situation was that the two really cared for one another. They just didn't say it.

Gobber was the first to break the silence. Í knew you two had problems but I didn't know it was this bad."

"You are a very broken home," Astrid muttered.

"You have no idea," Hiccup answered. Astrid was surprised he heard her.

"I agree," Stoick said. Hiccup and Astrid looked at him in shock. They didn't know he heard that as well. Hiccup wanted to say something but didn't know what. Stoick was having a similar feeling.

"You two are very right," The voice said. "You are very broken. However, you are already on your way to mending that. Depending on what Hiccup chooses, one way or another, these feelings will never go away."

"What I choose?" Hiccup asked. "What do you mean?"

"You will see soon."


	7. Welcome To Dragon Training

Well, here's the next chapter. I've added a little hint of HTTYD 2 in there. For those of you who haven't seen it, don't worry, it's not a spoiler. I promise! I swear it's not! You'll have to see the movie to understand the reference.

Anyway, my next chapter probably won't be until sometime next week. I'm not sure when but you will get one I promise. I hope you all enjoy!

Till next time!

* * *

**EXT: Gobber is seen lifting up a large gate as he opens the Ring to the new recruits.**

**GOBBER**

**_(happily) Welcome to Dragon Training!_**

**Next we see the group of teens. Astrid takes in a deep breath as she holds a determined face. Both Snotlout and Fishlegs reflect excitement as the twins also show excitement but you can see that their brains are running overtime with ideas.**

**ASTRID**

**_No turning back._**

**The teens walk out into the Ring with their heads held high in pride. Astrid is carrying her trusty axe, the twins are holding spears, Fishlegs is holding a bludgeon, and Snotlout holds a hammer. They look around the Ring as they make their way to the center. The Ring itself is large with a chained roof. Around the side are thick bars of metal enabling on lookers to see what's happening inside. Along the walls are large doors with heavy bolts and thick logs. Around the Ring are traces of burn marks and claw marks from previous lessons and competitions.**

"Oh man!" Tuff exclaimed. "We all look so cool."

"Again!" Ruff said as she and Tuff high fived each other.

**TUFFNUT**

**_I hope I get some serious burns._**

**RUFFNUT**

**_I'm hoping for some mauling. Like on my shoulder or lower back._**

"You guys are crazy to want pain willingly," Hiccup shook his head.

"No we're not," Ruff said.

"We just like to feel pain," Tuff said.

"And you just proved my point."

**ASTRID**

**_(going with the motions) Yeah. It's only fun if you get a scar out of it._**

"What's fun about that?" Hiccup asked. "Please tell me."

**(O.S.) HICCUP**

**_(sarcastically) Yeah, no kidding right?_**

**All of the teens turn to see Hiccup walking in slowly with the axe his father gave him in his hand. His expression shows boredom and depression.**

**_(sarcastically) Pain. (rolls his eyes) Love it!_**

"One thing I have to say son," Stoick said. "You definitely have a way of making an entrance."

"And your sarcasm is bad either," Gobber added.

"You seem to use it a lot," Snotlout said. "Why?"

Everyone turned to Hiccup waiting for an answer. Hiccup just wished he could disappear and leave the room. He swallowed nervously then spoke. "I use it to hide my real feelings."

"Like what?" Fishlegs asked.

"Fear, depression, annoyance, anger, loneliness, uncertainty, and so on."

"Oh," everyone mumbled. They all seemed satisfied with that answer but then something clicked. _He uses is a lot. Almost all the time. _They looked at him for a second in understanding. _Does he always feel that low?_

Toothless cooed at Hiccup and nudged him again to remind Hiccup that his best friend was there for him. Hiccup smiled and petted Toothless' head in comfort.

**The teens show different kinds of shock. Snotlout is just completely confused as to why Hiccup's there. Astrid doesn't seemed concerned by Hiccup's appearance, Fishlegs looks a bit worried, and the twins are just as confused as Snotlout.**

**TUFFNUT**

**_Oh great! Who let him in?_**

**(O.S.) GOBBER**

**_Let's get started!_**

**Hiccup jumps in surprise as Gobber walks to his side.**

**_The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village._**

**To emphasize, Gobber twists his hook in front of Hiccup as he says 'killing'. In response, Hiccup flinches in shock and fear. He then seems to flash back to the night before for a second as Gobber continues talking.**

"Wow," Astrid said. "Already you're sensitive to the idea of killing a dragon."

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked.

"You'll see," Astrid said and motioned to the screen.

**SNOTLOUT**

**_Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify him or…?_**

**The twins break out laughing as Fishlegs seems to ponder Snotlout's question. Snotlout joins the twins in laughing as they walk away from Hiccup towards the center of the Ring. **

Toothless growled at the twins and Snotlout. The three backed away in fear.

"Why did he do that?" Snotlout asked.

"Maybe he doesn't like the fact that you're laughing at Hiccup," Fishlegs said.

"Or maybe that you're laughing about his death," Astrid added.

Toothless cooed at Astrid and Fishlegs but kept a threatening eye on the other three.

"It could be both," Gobber suggested. Toothless nodded in agreement and Gobber's eyes went wide with shock. He didn't actually expect the dragon to respond to him.

**Astrid, behind everyone else as they begin to laugh at Hiccup, just shakes her head in disgust at Snotlout's remark. She doesn't say anything and walks away as well. **

"I should have defend you," Astrid said. "I'm sorry."

"It's enough that you didn't agree with his statement," Hiccup said.

"How did you know that?"

Hiccup gestured to the screen. "I just saw you shake your head."

Astrid looked up and blushed a little. "I still should have done something."

**We see Hiccup's form quickly deflate at Snotlout's jeer.**

**TUFFNUT**

**_Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?_**

**Hiccup looks after them in longing for a second then deflates once again before Gobber offers his hand of sympathy and to instill confidence. Well, at least tries.**

Everyone tries to shrink away in shame but none more than the teens. They never saw what Hiccup let show when their backs were turned and now that they do know, they hated what it did to him. Snotlout felt the worst out of all of them. Hiccup was his cousin and he treated him like garbage.

**GOBBER**

**_Don't worry you're small and you're weak. _**

**Gobber places his hand on Hiccup's shoulder making Hiccup stumble under the weight as they start to walk to join the other teens.**

**_That will make you less of a target._**

"I think you have that wrong," Hiccup said. "That would make me more of a target. I would be low hanging fruit."

**Hiccup's expression changes to one of sad acceptance for his situation. He will always be small and weak. No denying that.**

**_They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking like teens instead. Hehe._**

**Hiccup scowls at Gobber from the side and Gobber is none the wiser that he is making Hiccup feel even worse about himself than he already is. **

Gobber flinches at Hiccup's expression. He was trying to help and only seemed to make things worse. "Sorry lad."

**Gobber then pushes Hiccup in line with the rest of the teens as he walks toward the large doors. Fishlegs looks at Hiccup in pity but doesn't try to move away from him as they listen to Gobber's rambling.**

**GOBBER**

**_Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight._**

**Behind one of the doors, a dragon roars and bangs against the door.**

**_The Deadly Nadder._**

**FISHLEGS**

**_(in excitement) Speed eight. Armor sixteen._**

The Nadders in the back pop their heads up and screech in delight.

**GOBBER**

**_The Hideous Zippleback._**

**FISHLEGS**

**_Plus eleven stealth. Times two._**

The Hideous Zipplebacks knock their heads together in delight. _Times two is a good thing right?_

**GOBBER**

**_The Monstrous Nightmare_**

**FISHLEGS**

**_Firepower fifteen._**

****The Monstrous Nightmares flame up to agree with the statement. Several Vikings gasp in shock and everyone in the front turns around.

"Don't do that again," the voice says sternly to the dragons. "I don't want this place to burn down. Don't do it again."

The Monstrous Nightmares quiet down and nod.

Everyone turns back to the screen but Hiccup continues to look back. Among the dragons is a large brown one. Its scales and head go from a dull orange to a vibrant orange and if Hiccup didn't know any better, he thought it had four wings. What confused Hiccup was why there was only one streak of blue under its lip. The dragon felt his gaze and made eye contact with him. Yellow hit green in a familiar and calming way. Hiccup turned around to face the screen again but something was eating at the back of his mind. _I'm sure I've seen that dragon somewhere before. But where?_

**GOBBER**

**_The Terrible Terror._**

**FISHLEGS**

**_(rising excitement) Attack eight! Venom twelve!_**

****"How can a small dragon like that have so much venom?" Gobber asked.

"I don't know," Fishlegs said. "Ask Bork."

"Yeah but he's dead," Tuff said. "Right?"

**GOBBER**

**_(in annoyance) Can you stop that?! (Gobber rolls his eyes and sighs. He collects himself) And… the Gronkle. _**

**Gobber places his hand on the lever.**

**FISHLEGS**

**_(whispers to Hiccup and himself) Jaw strength eight._**

**Snotlout notices what Gobber's going to do and panics a little. **

**SNOTLOUT**

**_Whoa whoa! Wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?_**

****"Nope," Hiccup sighed remembering the first few days he was in the forge. "He like people to learn on the job. I've got the scars to prove it."

**GOBBER**

**_(mischeiviously) I believe in learning on the job._**

**Gobber presses down on the lever and releases the Gronkle. The Gronkle flies out angry for being locked up. The teens scatter in fear as the Gronkle flies around.**

**(O.S.) GOBBER**

**_Today is about survival. If you get blasted. You're dead. _**

**The Gronkle flies past the twins and runs into the wall. It's dazed for a second and tries to get up. When it does, it scoops up some rocks in its mouth and eats them.**

**_(calmly) Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?_**

**HICCUP**

**_ (uncertain and in fear) A doctor!_**

****"That's for later," Hiccup corrected.

**FISHLEGS**

**_Plus five speed?_**

"Um. What's that?" Ruff asked.

**ASTRID**

**_A shield!_**

**GOBBER**

**_Shield. Go!_**

**The twins and Snotlout get up off the ground and run towards the pile of shields. As the teens pick up shields, Gobber continues to teach them. Astrid and Snotlout easily get one as Hiccup is struggling to put a red and white one on. Gobber comes up and quickly thrusts it on his arm and pushes him into the action.**

"Hahahaha! You can't even lift a shield!" Snotlout laughed.

Toothless growled at him and Snotlout immediately shut up.

"No," Hiccup corrected. "I was having a hard time getting a good grip on it. The handle was too big for me."

**_You're most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield._**

**We cut to Ruffnut and Tuffnut as they both grab the same shield with two skulls and flames of fire protruding from them. They begin to play tug-of-war with the shield. **

The twin's parents sighed in frustration at their kids. "Why can't you two just get along?" they asked together.

"What fun would that be?" the twins asked simultaneously.

**In the background, Fishlegs is running away from the Gronkle with his hands in the air as if he was surrendering.**

Fishleg's blushed as his parents sighed in disappointment.

**TUFFNUT**

**_Get your hands off my shield!_**

**RUFFNUT**

**_There's like a million shields!_**

**TUFFNUT**

**_Take that one. It has a flower on it. Girls like flowers._**

**Ruffnut is able to take the shield out of Tuffnut's hands and hits him on the head with it.**

**TUFFNUT**

**_Ow!_**

**RUFFNUT**

**_(in fake sympathy) Oops. Now this on has blood on it._**

****"Really?" Astrid asked. "You just handed it back to him!"

**Ruffnut hands it back to Tuffnut who grabs it and they begin to play tug-of-war again. We then see the twins from the Gronkle's point of view as she blasts the shield out of their hands. The twins go into a fast spin as the hit the ground.**

**GOBBER**

**_Tuffnut. Ruffnut. You're out._**

**TUFFNUT**

**_What?_**

**RUFFNUT**

**_What?_**

**GOBBER**

**_Those shields are good for another thing. _**

**The Gronkle loops around the Ring until she comes face to face with the remaining four teens.**

**_Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim._**

**The teens begin to pound their shields with their weapons. Astrid hits the side of her shield as she shuffles back and forth while Hiccup hits the middle of his shield and unknowing starts to shuffle as well. Snotlout bangs as he stays put and slowly starts to move backwards as Fishlegs erratically bangs against his shield. We see the Gronkle as she tries to shake the noise out of her head. We then see the teen through the Gronkle's eyes as each of them are multiplied by three images.**

Every Viking mumbled in awe. _Is that what dragons really see when we do that? Just that little bit gives me a headache._

The dragons all murmured in agreement. _Finally! They see what we see. Now maybe they'll stop making so much racket!_

**_All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?_**

**The teens scatter again. In the background, we can hear Hiccup hollering as he runs away from the Gronkle.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**_Five?_**

**FISHLEGS**

**_No! Six!_**

**GOBBER**

**_Correct! Six! (Fishlegs smiles proudly) That's one for each of you._**

**The Gronkle notices that Fishlegs is distracted and has his back turned to her and prepares for a blast.**

**FISHLEGS**

**_I don't think my parents would…_**

**The Gronkle blasts Fishleg's orange shield with four serpent heads twisting out of the center out of his hands. The Gronkle's blast hits by a wooden wall and we can see Hiccup's shield peeking out behind it. Fishlegs is surprised, throws his bludgeon away, and runs off in fear.**

**GOBBER**

**_(disappointed) Fishlegs. Out._**

**We see Hiccup trying to get out from behind the wall, shuffling slowly.**

**GOBBER**

**_Hiccup! Get in there!_**

**A blast goes off next to him and he jumps in surprise and hides back behind the wall. **

"Um. I'd rather not. It's safer behind there," Hiccup smiled weakly.

"The point of the lesson to learn how to fight dragons," Stoick said. "You'll never learn if you keep hiding."

"Actually," Astrid piped in. "He's not doing anything wrong."

"What?" everyone asked. Even Hiccup looked at her confused.

"The point of this lesson was survival right? Well, Hiccup was surviving by hiding. It's actually better than putting yourself out there in the line of fire."

"But it's cowardly," a Viking said.

"And yet he was the one who survived longer than the rest of us in the ring," Astrid pointed out.

"Yourself excluded," Hiccup added.

"Yes. Excpet for me. Hiccup preformed the lesson correctly. It's just that his way wasn't the Viking way. Besides, he still heard everything Gobber was teaching us."

**We cut to Astrid, who is bouncing in her heels ready to dodge a shot when Snotlout come up behind her and begins to hit on her.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**_So anyway. I uh, I'm moving into my parent's basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out…_**

****"Ugh! Will you ever quit?" Astrid fumed.

"Not until I know for sure you are taken by someone else," Snotlout smiled seductively.

**Astrid is concentrating on the Gronkle and doesn't hear Snotlout. Her eyes go wide for a second and then she jumps into a cartwheel to her left. Snotlout is none the wiser that the Gronkle has fired at them and with Astrid out of the way, Snotlout is the target. He looks after her and is knocked down when the Gronkle's fire hits his black and white shield.**

**GOBBER**

**_Snotlout! You're done!_**

**Astrid ends her cartwheel right in front of Hiccup. Hiccup takes a chance and walks up to her to talk to her.**

Hiccup slinks in his seat, embarrassed for what was about to happen. He blushed just thinking about it.

**HICCUP**

**_(nervously) So I guess it's just you and me huh?_**

**Astrid goes ridged as she notices something off screen. She runs to the side as she replies back.**

**ASTRID**

**_Nope. Just you._**

**Hiccup looks after her confused then realizes too late what she meant. He raises his shield but it's too late. The Gronkle's fire hits it, sending Hiccup flying back and the shield flying off his arm. **

"What distracted you?" Astrid asked. "You were so alert during the entire lesson. What changed?"

"You responded to me," Hiccup said. "I thought I imagined it."

**GOBBER**

**_One shot left._**

**Hiccup runs after his shield, which is rolling away from him toward the wall of the Ring. Astrid runs in the opposite direction, thinking that the Gronkle is behind her. The Gronkle, though, is chasing after Hiccup but her eye is on the shield. Gobber sees what's going on and yells to get Hiccup's attention.**

Everyone leans forward in suspense and they all unknowingly hold their breath. Stoick's hands were white as he grips the chair in fear and his eyes are wide and unblinking as he waits to see what happens.

**GOBBER**

**_Hiccup!_**

**Hiccup turns to see the Gronkle still behind him. He looks for a direction to escape but he's running to fast to turn. He tries to stop and turn around to change direction but ends up falling backward instead because of his momentum. He hits the Ring wall just as the Gronkle's face is right in his. Hiccup presses himself against the wall as much as he can. He is absolutely terrified, no doubt the encounter with the Night Fury crossing his mind.**

Toothless stands up and looks at the Gronkle in the back of the room. He scowls and growls at her for trying to harm his friend. The Gronkle shrinks back in fear and looks at the back of Hiccup's head in apology.

"It's ok bud," Hiccup says.

**The Gronkle seems to sniff him and get uptight. She prepares for a blast as Hiccup closes his eyes and turns away fearing what comes next. As the Gronkle's fire starts to glow in the back of her mouth, a hook appears from off screen and hooks onto the Gronkle's mouth. **

**Gobber pull's the Gronkle's mouth upwards just as she blasts her last fire above Hiccup's head. Hiccup reacts to the blast above his head by curling up into a ball and putting his arms over his head. Hiccup gasps in deep, scared breaths as he slowly looks up at Gobber and the Gronkle.**

Everyone releases their breath and slumps in their seats.

"I didn't know you that close to being fried," Astrid said.

**The Gronkle fights against Gobber as he pulls her back to her cage.**

**GOBBER**

**_And that's six. Go back to bed you over grown sausage! _**

**He spins around and tosses her into the cage and lowers the thick wood bar. He walks back to Hiccup and the teens. **

**_You'll get another chance don't you worry._**

**Astrid is out of breath, the twins are cracking their backs, Snotlout in leaning over in exhaustion as Fishlegs places a tired arm on Snotlout's back. Snotlout notices this and pushes him off.**

**_Remember. A dragon will always… _**

**Gobber leans down and give Hiccup a serious look as Hiccup looks at his mentor in fear.**

**_Always! Go for the kill._**

****"Not true," Hiccup smiles as he pets Toothless.

"Well, it was until your Night Fury," Gobber said.

"It'll be something we have to change in the Book of Dragons," Fishlegs said excitedly.

"Is this how you do all the teaching for dragon training?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah," Gobber said proudly. "It's always worked and I've always produced the best dragon fighters.

"True," Stoick said. "But learning on the job is a very dangerous way of doing things."

"Well. It works."

**Gobber gabs Hiccup by the arm and lift him up with one quick lift. Hiccup slinks back a bit, ashamed of how he performed. He then looks back at the burn mark that was still sizzling on the stone wall. He turns back around as the Gronkle bangs on the door and groans depressingly. His expression goes from shock of what almost happened to him to one of utter and complete confusion and curiosity.**

"Oh no," Stoick said.

"Oh boy," Gobber added.

"What?" Fishlegs asked.

"When Hiccup has that look," Gobber explains. "It means he's going to find the answer to something and nothing will stop him."

"I don't get it," Tuff said.

"Yeah," Ruff agreed. "Me neither."

"It means he's going to get himself into trouble," Stoick clarified.

"Oh!" the twins say in understanding.

Stoick turns to Hiccup and asks, "You didn't go looking for him did you?"

Hiccup shrugs and asks, "What do you think?"

Stoick looks at Hiccup's expression on the screen and at the Night Fury in front of Hiccup and sighed. _He went after the Night Fury._


	8. The Cove

Hey Everyone! I know this one is short but I have a lot of things going on this week that I didn't intend. I hope it can tide you over until my next update. With school coming closer and my jobs taking my time, not to mention trying to get my sister situated into college life, I'm pretty busy. I'll continue to write as much as possible. Nonetheless, here's the next installment.

To MissSharpenedSpikes: The intro to this chapter was thanks to you. I had thought of that repeatedly every time I watched it but for some reason I forgot it when I was writing the reactions. I decided to put it in here because you're right, it needed to be said. Thank you so much for reminding me.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Stoick asked. "Again?"

"Well," Hiccup said. "At least I didn't die before Gobber let the first dragon out of its cage. Maybe I'm feeling confident."

Stoick was about to speak but closed his mouth. _Hiccup does have a point. Maybe I did go to his head._

"Did it really go to your head that you didn't die so you decided to try your luck?" Astrid whispered. Hiccup shook his head and looked at the screen.

**EXT: We see the bola that Hiccup cut the night before still lying on the ground. Hiccup's hands and arms come on screen and pick up the stone and part of the rope in curiosity.**

**HICCUP**

**_So why didn't you?_**

"That's what I'd like to know," Gobber said and every Viking agreed. They might be able to understand a Gronkle or a Terrible Terror not attacking but this is one of the most feared dragons in the world. Why didn't it attack?

**Hiccup bounces the stone trying to think of an answer. He places the bola down as he furls his brow in confusion. He looks toward where the Night Fury took off and slowly got up, placing the bola on the ground once again.**

**Hiccup slowly begins to walk in the direction the Night Fury took off. As he walks, he scans the ground for any sign of the dragon. As he comes to a large log, he places his left hand on it in a gorilla form as he places his left foot on the log and hops over with great ease.**

**We cut to a small canyon between two grey rocks with a large branch protruding across the opening. Ahead we see a small image of light and green. We are then blocked of that image when Hiccup jumps down into the canyon and begins to walk toward the other exit.**

"Um," Tuff asked. "Where did that come from?"

"Yeah," Ruff agreed. "There wasn't any rock like that in front of you."

"It was hidden," Hiccup said. "You wouldn't see it unless you were looking or if you already knew where it was."

**As he walks toward the exit, he navigates around large boulders with spots of vegetation on them and swings himself around under the branch by holding onto it.**

**He stops at the exit to reveal a beautiful scene. It's a serene cove with lush vegetation and over grown trees. The wall of the cove are smooth grey rock that rises several feet into the air. On the walls are pockets of lush green grass and ferns growing on the slick sides as well as roots attaching themselves on and into the rock. Down below in the middle of the peaceful cove is a clear lake that reflects the shining sun.**

"Wow," Astrid said. "Prettier than when I was there yesterday at sunset."

"You what?" Fishlegs asked.

"Wait?" Stoick asked trying to get things straight. "You knew about this cove and dragon too?"

"Dad," Hiccup interrupted. "Just watch. You'll see how she got tangled in my mess."

**As Hiccup gazes and pans across the beautiful sight, he watches as a flock of birds fly by but he doesn't spot what he' looking for. We pan all around the cove until we see Hiccup with a very disappointed expression. He scolds himself mentally.**

**HICCUP**

**_Well, this was stupid. _**

"You're right," Stoick agreed. "It was. Going out there to find that beast all by yourself. Once was bad enough but twice?"

"He's not a beast," Hiccup said with a bite of venom. "None of them are."

The Vikings were taken aback by Hiccup's defense of the dragons. They all saw what he did in the ring but to hear him verbally in the open defend them was still quite a shock.

The dragons couldn't put their heads around it either. Here was this small Viking boy defending them. The very people they have been fighting for so long and this one person was defending them. _What did that Night Fury do to the boy? Was there a chance that peace could be made?_

**Hiccup looks down to his left and notices several black round objects. Curious, he bends down and picks one up to study it. A bird sounds off in the distance but other than that, Hiccup is left in silence as he goes to touch the object.**

"What's that?" Snotlout asked.

"It's a Night Fury scale," Hiccup responded. Everyone hummed in awe at the thought of touching a Night Fury scale.

"Can I have one?" Tuff asked.

"You'll have to ask Toothless."

Tuff turned to the Night Fury Hiccup gestured to but got a face full of growl instead.

"I'm guessing that's a no," Astrid said.

**Hiccup's few moments of peace are interrupted by a loud roar and a massive black object flying quickly past the opening in the rocky wall.**

Everyone jumped in their seats. Even Hiccup, who knew it was coming.

"Oh man," Gobber sighed. "That almost made me have change my unddies."

**Hiccup is startled out of his studying and he flies back in fear. He raises his right hand as if ready to defend himself but quickly realizes that he's not being attacked. His curiosity then gets the best of him as he gets up on his knees to see what had flown past in such desperation.**

**We see Hiccup place a hand on the rock wall as he watches the majestic Night Fury furiously try to claw his way out of the cove. It groans and roars in desperation and anguish as it realizes it's losing the battle with gravity. It loses its hold on the wall and quickly twists its body into a gliding position so it can make it back to land on the other side of the lake. It lands with a loud thud and flaps its wings as if they're injured. **

**We cut back to Hiccup who is breathing hard from the scare and from the excitement of having found what he's looking for. He snaps his head down and darts his eyes back and forth looking for a way to get down into the cove. He slides down the wall a bit and jumps to a rocky ledge, making several pebbles fall to the ground as he makes contact. He then repositions himself behind the rock to make himself completely invisible to the dragon.**

"You really must be crazy," Spitelout scoffed. "If you read the Book of Dragons it says to hide and pray it doesn't find you. Yet here you are trying to get closer."

"Yeah dad," Snotlout asked. "But if it was going to kill him, wouldn't it have done it when Hiccup was at its mercy? Why would it attack now?"

Everyone looked at Snotlout in surprise. He had defended Hiccup once again and he didn't even know it.

"What?" he asked.

**Hiccup watches as the dragon leaps onto a log and into the air trying once again to fly out of the cove. It looks as if it will make it but the dragon then begins to lose altitude as its tail folds up under him, refusing to help him in his escape. The Night Fury cries out in anguish as it plummets to the ground once again with a loud thud.**

**Hiccup slowly looks over the rock to watch the Night Fury with awe, nervousness, fear, and pity. The Night Fury tries to take off again from its current position, hoping that leaping straight up into the air will get it out of its prison but fails every time. **

Hiccup flinches every time Toothless hits the ground. Deep in his gut, the guilt is gnawing at his insides. _I did that to Toothless and now, he's dependent on me to keep him alive._ _I'm a horrible person._

Toothless cooes soothingly at Hiccup, knowing what he must be feeling. Yes, Hiccup may have shot him down and crippled him but he never has had such a great friend.

**Hiccup, getting an idea in his head, gasps and feels around his tunic and brings forth his journal. He readies his pencil and watches the Night Fury diligently. The Night Fury lands once again onto the ground with a loud thud and remains still for a few moments, allowing Hiccup too quickly and accurately draw its form. **

**Hiccup finishes drawing its left tail fin as he speaks a question that has been on his mind since he found the dragon. All the while, the dragon is roaring sadly in the background.**

Everyone is blown away by Hiccup's drawing skills. It's a very hard thing to do, draw, and yet he was able to accurately draw a moving dragon.

"I didn't know you could draw," Snotlout said.

"You have to teach me," Fishlegs said giddily. "I want to learn how to draw dragons as accurately as you. Might come in handy one day."

"Maybe Fishlegs," Hiccup shrugged. "It all depends on how things play out in the future. And yes Snotlout, I can draw. I have been able to for quite some time now. It distracts me from everything else. "

"Well," Astrid smiled. "You're really good. You should draw me sometime. I've always wanted to give my parents a picture of me."

Hiccup blushed. "I guess but I wouldn't be doing any justice."

**HICCUP**

**_Why don't you just fly away?_**

"Yes," Stoick agreed. "Why doesn't it?"

**We cut back to the Night Fury who shoots a plasma bolt in frustration for being stuck in the cove. We then glide over to Hiccup's journal as his drawing replaces the image of the real Night Fury. Hiccup, realizing his mistake, rubs his hand over the left fin and smudges it out of the picture. He lowers the journal to see the real dragon and that his change was correct.**

Everyone's brains clicks in understanding. The Night Fury couldn't fly because it was missing a tailfin. Hiccup sank into his seat in shame as Toothless tries to sooth him but could help but remember how he felt when he realized he wouldn't fly again.

**The Night Fury leaps once again into the air in an attempt to fly out again but falls back to the earth with a great thud once again but landing its full weight on its left shoulder. It growls in defeat and repositions itself into a more comfortable position. Its eyes are opened by the sound of a fish jumping out of the water not far from the edge of the lake. The dragon gets up and limps to the water's edge.**

Toothless cringed. He hated feeling trapped and helpless. He thought he was going to die at his young age. He was just starting out in life and it was about to end. He also hated feeling hungry. He couldn't remember a time he had been so hungry and to have food teased at him like that. _Those stupid fish! They were just taunting me. _He then looked at Hiccup's darkened face and smiled.

He no longer was trapped or helpless or hungry because of him. The boy may have put him in that situation but that same boy got him out of it as well. Hiccup brought food, Hiccup made him fly, and Hiccup made the cove feel like a new home.

**From under the water, we see the dragon staring intently at the fish who swim around unaware. The Night Fury plunges its head into the water in hopes of catching something to eat but it caught nothing.**

**We then see Hiccup who quickly realizes why the dragon is in this situation. His whole excited demeanor is quickly replace by a deflated one. He looks at the drawing in sadness and his whole body goes slack in guilt. However, his body went a little too slack. He lost his grip on his pencil and it fell off the rock and noisily bounced to the floor. Hiccup panicked quietly as he tried to grab it but to no avail.**

**The Night Fury was alerted by the sudden strange noise and looked in that direction. Seeing that the object making the noise had fallen, it looks up to see Hiccup in his outreached position. Recognizing Hiccup, it narrows its eyes and lowly growls at the boy in distrust.**

**Hiccup, still a bit panicked of being seen, slowly recoils back in hopes of not egging the dragon into attacking him. His fear is then replaced once again with curiosity at the dragon. He slowly tilts his head to the right. Back on the Night Fury, his threatening growl turns into one of curiosity as well. Its eyes dilate and its ear flaps expand as it tilts its head in the same manner as Hiccup as he continues to stare at the boy.**

"Wow," Astrid said. "Is this how you two bonded?"

"No," Hiccup said. "That comes later but I do believe this was a start."

"Woah," Snotlout exclaimed. "I didn't know dragons could mimic people."

"I know!" Fishlegs squealed. "Just imagine the new stuff we can put in the Book of Dragons."

"By the time we're done with this," Hiccup mumbled. "The entire book will have to be rewritten."


	9. The Book Of Dragons

Hey Everyone! Sorry for such a long wait. I was super busy and one thing led to another and well...life happened. Thank you all for your patience. I really appreciate you guys. You give me a reason to be! So here's a long chapter. At least I think it's long. I should be able to post anothe chapter on Friday/Sat. It's hard seeing the details and getting them down on paper. Not to mention the expressions.

Nonetheless. ENJOY!

* * *

**EXT: Outside the Great Hall, two large fires are burning before large Viking statues. The large door is engraved with exotic and complicated designs. The rain falls heavily as Hiccup trudges up the stairs and opens the Great Hall door.**

"How long were you out there looking at that dragon?" Stoick asked. He couldn't believe that Hiccup spent the entire day at the place.

"Not much longer after that," Hiccup said.

"Then why did you come to the Great Hall late?" Gobber asked.

"I went to think and lost track of time."

**(O.S.) GOBBER**

**_Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?_**

**As Astrid answers, we see Hiccup quietly enter the Great Hall and close the door without much of a sound. We see the teens and Gobber from behind Hiccup's head as he approaches, slightly slouched and completely soaked from the rain.**

"I'm surprised you didn't get sick," Fishlegs said. "You were completely soaked."

**ASTRID**

**_I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy, it threw off my reverse tumble._**

**RUFFNUT**

**_(bored and annoyed) Yeah, we noticed._**

**SNOTLOUT**

**_(encouraging and flirting) No no. You were great. That was so Astrid._**

**Ruffnut rolls her eyes and lays her head on her hand at Snotlout's remark as her brother just chews on a bone from his meal. Astrid rolls her eyes as well in annoyance and goes to take a sip from her cup as Fishlegs is concentrating on his meal.**

**Snotlout notices Hiccup just as he comes up to the table. He moves over to take up any free space at the table the other teens were eating at and smiles devishly at Hiccup. Astrid sees Hiccup as well and slowly puts her mug down and watches as Snotlout takes up the room. Her eyebrows furl into one of pity but doesn't say anything. Hiccup picks up a plate with a drumstick on it and looks at Snotlout's smiling face as he walks around towards another table.**

"That was just plain rude," Astrid shook her head. "There was plenty of room."

"It's ok," Hiccup shrugged. "I'm used to it. I didn't expect to sit anywhere near you guys."

Astrid downcast her eyes in shame. _I should have done something. That was completely wrong. _

**GOBBER**

**_No. No. She's right. You have to tough on yourselves. Where did Hiccup go wrong?_**

**As Hiccup walks past Snotlout, he rolls his eyes and sighs in frustration from both Snotlout's actions and Gobber's question.**

"Thanks Gobber," Hiccup sighed. "You gave them an open field to say every single thing wrong with me."

"Sorry lad," Gobber smiled. "I was just talking about training."

"I know but they don't care."

Gobber looked at his apprentice as he laid his chin on his folded arms. _I didn't realize things were this bad. I mean, I knew they were bad, but this bad? No idea._

**RUFFNUT**

**_Uh, he showed up._**

**TUFFNUT**

**_He didn't get eaten._**

**Hiccup passes Snotlout and just before Snotlout realizes that there is plenty of room between him and Fishlegs, Hiccup skillfully and quickly grabs a mug before the gap is closed. His pace quickens for a second then slows back down to his stroll.**

All of the teens squirmed in their seats. They didn't like seeing themselves from Hiccup's point of view. They were downright mean. And what did he do about it? Roll his eyes and continue. _What kind of person can blow off several years of this kind of beating? _They all wondered as they continued to watch, wanting to know.

**ASTRID**

**_He's never where he should be._**

**GOBBER**

**_Thank you Astrid._**

**Hiccup walks to the table next to the other one as Astrid speaks. His face shows hurt by her words but then acceptance, knowing that in a way she's right.**

Astrid grimaces at Hiccup's expression and the force of her words. She leans over and whispers, "I didn't mean it in a mean way. I was just…"

"Don't worry," Hiccup nodded. "You were, I mean, are right. I'm not."

** He sits down and places his food on the table but doesn't touch it. Instead, he just stares at it deep in thought and a bit of self-pity.**

**As Gobber makes his way to the other end of the table, he smacks Ruff and Tuff for their foolish and unnecessary answers.**

**_You need to live and breathe this stuff. The dragon manual. _**

Fishlegs began to bounce in his seat. He loved reading the Book of Dragons.

Snotlout looked at him with a skeptical look. "Can you sit still? You're bouncing my seat."

"Sorry," Fishlegs said. "I'm just excited."

"Yeah," Tuff rolled his eyes. "We see that."

**Gobber pushes a plate a food and a mug off the table with his prosthetic hand and drops a book on the table with a hard thunk. The book itself has a dragon crest surrounded by a braided circle and the edges of the book are decorated with braided triangles.**

**_Everything we know about every dragon we know of._**

**All of the teens look at the book with attention. Fishlegs nods at Gobber's statement while Hiccup looks at the table in curiosity. **

**In the distance, thunder sounds and Gobber looks up at the ceiling observance. Behind him, Hiccup is also looking up at the ceiling but then looks after Gobber as he walks out of the Great Hall. Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs look indifferent while the twins look bored out of their minds.**

**_No attacks tonight. Study up._**

**Tuffnut is busy trying to balance his dagger on its point. He takes his hand off the handle and jumps in shock making the dagger fall on the table. **

**TUFFNUT**

**_Wait. You mean read?_**

**RUFFNUT**

**_While we're still alive!_**

The twin's parents shake their head in frustration while the other Vikings giggle and smile at the twin's reaction. Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, and Astrid shake their heads at the twins.

**Tuffnut drops his head backward and hangs his mouth open in disbelief as Ruff stares at the table in shock. Next to Tuff, Astrid just looks at the twins in disbelief and then goes back to her plate.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**_Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?_**

**Snotlout hits the table but getting the end of his plate and ends up flipping the empty bone off of his plate. **

"Yes Snotlout," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "That's real smart. How can you know what to kill if you don't read the words that tell what to kill?"

Snotlout goes to answer but stops trying to register what Hiccup said but is just plain confused. "Stop trying to confuse me."

Astrid smirks as Hiccup goes back to the screen.

**Next to him, Fishlegs is bouncing all giddy and is ready to tell the other about how cool the book is.**

**FISHLEGS**

**_Oh! I've read it like seven times! There's this water dragon…_**

**Snotlout looks at Fishlegs like he's gone crazy.**

**_…that sprays boiling water at your face. And…and…there's this other one…_**

**The twins listen to Fishlegs in confusion and boredom.**

**_…that buries itself for like a week._**

**Tuffnut swings his hand in front of Fishlegs and signals with his hand to shut his mouth as he interrupts his excited speech.**

**TUFFNUT**

**_Yeah. That sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that…_**

**RUFFNUT**

**_But now…_**

**Snotlout gets up from his seat and heads out of the Great Hall as the others follow his lead.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**_You guys read, I'll go kill stuff._**

"Are any of you going to read the book?" Gobber asked looking at the teens. Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut look away as if interested in something else. Gobber sighs. "That explains a lot about training."

"Gobber," Stoick says. "Did you really think those three would have willingly read the book? You know how they are."

**Tuffnut slams Ruff's face into the table as he jumps over her and follows Snotlout. Ruff gets up and goes after her brother as Fishlegs ramble son about other dragons. Hiccup gets up from his seat and heads toward the table that Astrid is still sitting at.**

**FISHLEGS**

**_Oh! And there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees… _**

**Hiccup approaches uncertainly towards Astrid as she neatly stacks her utensils up. She sees Hiccup approach from the corner of her eye and gives him an indifferent look.**

**HICCUP**

**_(nervously) So I guess we'll share…?_**

**ASTRID**

**_Read it._**

**Astrid pushes the book towards him as she gets up to leave. Hiccup stands there and tries to act as if everyone leaving doesn't bother him.**

**HICCUP**

**_Uh…All mine then. Wow. So uh, ok. I'll…I'll see you uh…_**

**The Great Hall door slams shut, cutting Hiccup off. **

**_…tomorrow_**

**His hopeful expression turns into hurt as he drops his hands and shoulders and sighs in complete rejection.**

Astrid shrinks into her seat. She hated herself at the moment. She hated how she treated Hiccup. _I could have been a bit nicer to him about it. I was just tired. It was never really him. _She turned to Hiccup again and whispered, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to sound mean. I was just, well, um…"

She trailed off and looked at her legs then back up at Hiccup. She was surprised to see a grateful smile on his face and wanted to return it but couldn't.

**We see an aerial view of the Great Hall then watch as it dissolves into a darkened room with just Hiccup present and a candle lit by the book. Hiccup walks up to the book with another candle and places it down as he sits at the table. In the background, thunder is still heard going off in the distance.**

**Hiccup opens the book and starts to read aloud what is written. **

All of the dragons perked up. He was about to read a book about them. _It'll be interesting to know what they think we can do._

**HICCUP**

**_Dragon classifications: Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class. _**

**Hiccup turns the page to the first dragon listed. The pages are riddled with drawings and words describing the dragon. We see a drawing of a large winged dragon with a large mouth and small body but an enormously long tail. We see a drawing of an ocean side, a picture of part of the tail with a circle around the spikes, a picture of a Thunderdrum blowing the head off of a Viking, and a picture of a Viking slaying a Thunderdrum.**

**_Thunderdrum. _**

The Thunderdrums rise a little trying to get a better look and to better hear what the Vikings had to say about them.

**_This reclusive dragon inhabits seas caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces and concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._**

The Thunderdrums nodded in approval. _Yes, we can do that but we're also loyal and very protective of the ones close to us. We don't attack just because. They're the ones threatening our young and homes. Of course we're going to blast your heads off._

**Hiccup flips through a few pages and lands on another page.**

**_Timberjack._**

The Timberjacks look on in pride and wonder at what was written about them.

**We see a picture of a long, thin necked and head of a dragon with enormous wings and sharp talons. Next we see a depiction of the dragon flying through trees and decapitating them with ease.**

**_This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._**

The Timberjacks agreed with what the Vikings knew about them. They were a bit disappointed there was very little said but that's what happens when you don't come in contact with your enemy very often. _I guess it's a good thing there isn't a lot on us. Les information, less of us killed._

**Hiccup flips the page with a worried and scared expression on his face.**

**_Scauldron._**

Every Scauldron lifts its long neck above the other dragons and Vikings as Hiccup read about them.

**The depiction shows a dragon with a large body, a long thin neck, a long thick tail and a fan-like flipper at the end. It's spraying water in one direction as an arrow points to the tail. We get a close up of its head as it sprays water at several Vikings, many which are depicted as being dead. **

**_Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous…_**

The Scauldrons were upset that that was all there was said about them. _There's so much more than that to us. What about our venom? Or our love of the Dragon Flower?_

**Outside, the storm rages and thunder claps loudly startling Hiccup from his reading. **

Everyone jumps at the sudden noise. Snotlout grips his seat, scared. Tuffnut is wringing his hair, scared of the dark and loud noises like that.

**He looks towards the doors as he calms his heart and proceeds on. He flips the page to the next dragon.**

"Wait!" Tuff interjected. "You continued after a scare like that?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said uncertain of where Tuff was going with this.

"You're braver than I thought."

Hiccup was taken aback by Tuff's words. _Did he just say I was brave?_

**_Changewing._**

The Changewings suddenly appeared by the walls startling several other dragons and few Vikings that saw them suddenly appear.

**The picture shows the dragon in attack formation and spraying acid in a direction. The wings, body, head, and tail are covered with leaf-like scales that stick out of the body. As Hiccup continues to read, the picture begin to move as if they have come to life and making the scene even creepier. In the background, sounds of what sounds like dragons screaming and roaring can be heard.**

The Viking squirm in their seats as the images come to life. It was bad enough to know that Hiccup was alone in the dark but to have those images move and to hear the roars and screams; that was just a lot unsettling.

"Um, that's not helping the situation any," Fishlegs muttered in fear.

"Tell me about it," Tuff agreed.

"Yeah," Snotlout said. He turned to Hiccup. "Can you stop those images from moving? They're freaking Astrid out."

"They are not," Astrid defended. "Maybe a little but not to the degree they're working on you."

"Um…" Hiccup interrupted. "The images didn't move when I read them. Maybe what you're seeing is my imagination. Maybe that's how my mind was processing the pictures. It's not the first time that would happen."

"Well stop," Snotlout snapped. "It's just creepy."

**_Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight._**

The Changewings nodded and smiled to themselves. _That's all? Our camouflage is perfect! If that's all they know then good for us. They will never be able to catch us. Well, except for that one they caught a few years ago. It wasn't her fault. That Viking stole her egg thinking it was some stone of good fortune or something._

**Hiccup flips through several more pages of the book. With each new page, the drawing seem to come to life more and more.**

**_Gronkle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bonenapper. Whispering Death._**

All of the dragons recoiled at the mention of the Skrill. They all knew that they exsisted but they never saw any. Their parents said something about them being in a far off land or being killed off or just waiting to attack.

Toothless, on the other hand, didn't care about the Skrill. He was more concerned with the Whispering Death. He stood up and growled deeply at the image.

"What's wrong with him?" Gobber asked, a bit nervous at the Night Fury's sudden change in attitude.

"I don't know," Hiccup said as he petted Toothless' head. "It's ok buddy. It's not here at the moment."

Toothless looked at Hiccup with calm eyes then put his head near the ground, listening. When satisfied, he laid back down and looked back up at the screen.

**Hiccup backs up and raises his eyebrows in shock at the number of different dragons there are but continues not finding what he's looking for.**

**_(becoming more terrified) Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside out._**

**Hiccup flips through even more pages of the book showing pictures of a Snaptrapper, Vikings fighting, and other things about different dragons.**

**_(cracks a bit) Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight._**

The dragons all shook their heads in disbelief. _Is there anything other than kill on sight?_

**Hiccup then flips to an empty page and stops. We pan up to see that a name is written but there is nothing on the page.**

**_Night Fury. _**

Toothless pops his head up as the other dragons stare in curiosity. _What do they have on him?_

**_Speed unknown. Size unknown. _**

**We see Hiccup as he reads the description of the dragon he shot down and met in the cove. His expression is one of worry and confusion.**

**_The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: hide and pray it does not find you._**

Toothless roars in pride and nods his head. _Darn right you should hide from me. I'm deadly..._he looks at Hiccup and gives him a gummy smile and nudges him. _When I want to be. _

The other dragons weren't exactly taken by surprise by the lack of information on the Night Fury. But the Viking's solution? _I guess that answers our question about kill on sight._

**Hiccup takes his journal out and uncertainly opens it to the page that has his sketch of the Night Fury. He tosses the journal onto the blank page and shows the sketch.**

Stoick and the other Viking adults stared at the accurate drawing of the Night Fury. They still couldn't believe that Hiccup of all people was able to see it and draw it. Let alone shoot it down. It was definitely a majestic creature and very deadly but something didn't add up for them. How is it that a deadly creature that they had all grown to fear can act like a dog at Hiccup's feet?

**We focus on the drawing but then fade to an image of a dragon with a sword through its stomach. **

Once again, the dragon recoil and swallow in fear of the Vikings while the Vikings smile smugly at their reactions.

**We glide back to see Stoick's fleet of ships sailing with the wind at their backs. We cut to a map as Stoick's hand runs across the paper and lightly punches the table it's laying on.**

**STOICK**

**_I can almost smell them._**

The dragons all began to smell the air and themselves. _It's not us. It's probably the Queen they smell. She never leaves the nest._

**He looks up from the map toward the thick layer of fog as Sptielout looks in the same direction.**

**_They're close. Steady._**

**In the back, several Vikings are whispering uncertainly at the danger that awaits them. Stoick stares strategically into the fog and nods to himself in assurance before he gives the order.**

**_Take us in!_**

**VIKING**

**_Hard to port…for Helhiem's Gate._**

**The helmsman steers the ship into the fog bank with the others following close behind. The ships disappear into the fog one by one. Soon, the sound of the ships disappear and so do the Vikings. The only sound heard is a sort of cooing and humming. We continue to see the fog bank but nothing is happening. Suddenly, a fire blast lights up an image of a Monstrous Nightmare and cries can be heard coming from the fog.**

Everyone jumps. The Vikings that were there shuttered at the memory of what happened and glared at the dragons in hatred. _How could Hiccup side with them. They attack us. They kill us. They beat us. They deserve to die._

The dragons that were involved also shuttered at the memory. They couldn't believe how determined and close the Vikings were to the nest. _We don't like to attack them. They put up a fight. We just try and scare them off and away from the nest. If they ever find it, they will most definitely be dead. The Queen will destroy them all._

Hiccup felt a bit guilty. He could only imagine what his father's thinking about his betrayal. _Actually, I really don't need to imagine. _He didn't like to see his village hurt. He didn't like to see the dragons hurt. Hiccup felt that there was some other reason to why the dragons attacked. _Maybe it's the same reason we kill them here. Maybe they're just defending their home. Or maybe it has something to do with that dragon Astrid and I saw. _


	10. The Deadly Nadder

Hey everyone! Sorry for being so late. I was sick all last week and couldn't come to the library with fear of spreading it to other people because the library is a public place after all. Anyway. Here's the next segment and yes, Forbidden Friendship is next! AAAAAHHHHHH! I can't wait to write that chapter. It's going to be so good.

ENJOY!

* * *

**EXT: We get a close up shot of Hiccup as he stands in front of a wooden wall. He is carrying a red a white shield and the axe Stoick gave him in the other. He's looking towards the sky as he asks someone a question awkwardly. **

**HICCUP**

**_Hey. You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like another book? A sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet? Ahh!_**

"Really Hiccup?" Stoick asks in disbelief. "Everything we know is in that book and you read it. There is nothing."

"I was just wondering if there were like legends or something," Hiccup said. "You know stuff that wouldn't be in the book because it wasn't fact or something."

"He's got a point Stoick," Gobber defended. "Some stuff isn't in the book because it's thought to be legend and not worthy of the book."

**Hiccup exclaims, startled by a sudden blast that came off screen. The blast misses him and completely destroys the axe. Hiccup looks around trying to find where it came from as we zoom in and see his terrified expression when he discovers the perpetrator.**

**(O.S.) GOBBER**

**_Focus Hiccup!_**

"Thank you Gobber!" Spitelout shouted. "He needs to be told that more often. His head is always in the clouds."

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

**Hiccup sees that the one that fired the blast was a yellow and blue Deadly Nadder. It jumps off of the woodened wall and onto the ground to chase after Hiccup.**

**_You're not even trying._**

"Probably because I don't," Hiccup said. "I think I already said that but just as a refresher, there you go."

**Hiccup shuffles back and forth trying to decide on a direction to go and decides on his left. He makes several turns and looks back and up to see that the Nadder has jumped back up onto the wall and is following him from above.**

**_Today is all about ATTACK!_**

****"When is it not?" Snotlout asked.

"Yeah," Ruff said. "All we seem to do is run against attack."

"That made no sense," Tuff said. "It's running TO attack!"

Hiccup just rolled his eyes while Fishlegs just stared at them in confusion.

**We get an aerial shot of the arena and we see that massive walls have been put up to create a maze. The Nadder uses these walls to track down the teens by hoping on the tops of the walls while the teens run around terrified.**

**_Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter._**

****"Check," Hiccup said.

"You are anything but quick and light," Snotlout pointed out.

"Ok. Do you remember when you tripped in the forest the other day and you went to yell at the person who tripped you only to see that a large branch swung by your head?"

"Yeah," Snotlout nodded. He then realized something. "Hey! How do you know about that?"

"I was the one who tripped you."

"No you weren't," Snotlout scoffed. "You weren't anywhere to be seen."

"I think you're making Hiccup's point," Fishlegs pointed out.

Snotlout thought about it and realized that Fishlegs was right. If Hiccup was the one who tripped him and wasn't anywhere to be found when he went searching for the one that did it then…Snotlout went back to watching the screen while everyone gaped at Hiccup.

They couldn't believe it. _Hiccup saved Snotlout's life! The one person who was extremely mean to him and he saved him without Snotlout even knowing. Maybe there is more to Hiccup than just the scrawny form and stumbling nature._

**We are back on ground level in the maze and see Fishlegs round the corner. He recoils back as he notices the Nadder is above him. The Nadder roars at him and we watch as it preps its tail to shoot spike at Fishlegs. If Fishlegs hadn't lifted his shield when he did, he would have been impaled. **

**FISHLEGS**

**_I'm really begin to question your teaching methods._**

"Trust me," Hiccup sighed. "I've been questioning them since I started working in the forge."

"It never seemed to have bothered you," Gobber defended.

"How about you ask the several cut scars and burn scars on my arms if it never bothered me," Hiccup snapped back remembering the pain but not complaining because Vikings don't complain.

Gobber and Stoick looked at each other. _How much pain had Hiccup gone through?_

**Fishlegs runs out of range hollering. He runs into the wall purposefully so that he could rid his shield of the spikes. We then finally see Gobber who is safely out of the arena and watching from the stands. He is absentmindedly picking his tooth as he watches the teens try to survive.**

**GOBBER**

**_Look for its blind spot._**

**We see Hiccup quickly run past the screen out of breath only to reveal the twin running towards the screen.**

"What are you running from?" Tuff asked. "There's nothing behind you."

**_Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike._**

**The twins round the corner and run right into the Nadder Hiccup was running from. **

"That," Astrid said. "We're fighting a Nadder remember?"

"Whatever," Ruff shrugged.

**They are able to stop in time right in its blind spot. The Nadder sniffs and looks around for the Vikings it just saw but have now disappeared. The twins are pressed together a bit too close for their comfort and Ruff ends up getting a whiff of Tuff's body odor as they try to stay in the dragon's blind spot.**

**RUFFNUT**

**_Oh! Do you ever bathe?_**

****Proudly, Tuff hollers, "Nope!" Toothless had enough of the twin and smack him with his tail.

The Nadder who was currently on the screen, shakes her head in annoyance in the audience. _I remember these two._

**Ruff uses her shield to push her brother away only for him push back which ends up into them arguing.**

**TUFFNUT**

**_If you don't like then you get your own blind spot._**

**Ruff hits Tuff's shield away and they stare at each other angrily as Ruff hits her helmet to his and they begin to push against each other for dominance.**

**RUFFNUT**

**_How bout I give you one!_**

**The Nadder roars getting their attention before it fires at them. With quick reflexes, Ruff pulls Tuff out of fire while he yelps in alarm.**

The Nadder laughs again at their stupidity. _At least I warned you first._

**GOBBER**

**_(Slightly annoyed) Blind spot yes. Deaf spot. Eh, not so much._**

**Gobber chuckles as Astrid and Snotlout run past Hiccup who slows down to ask Gobber another question.**

**HICCUP**

**_Hey, hey. So how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?_**

****"Really?!" Everyone except Astrid exclaims at once causing Hiccup to jump and then curl up in his seat. Toothless stands up and roars loudly to silence everyone. All of the Vikings recoiled and went back to the screen in fear of the Night Fury attacking them.

Hiccup smiled and petted Toothless' head. "Thanks bud." Toothless purred in delight then put his head on Hiccup's lap again.

The other dragons looked at the scrawny Viking hatchling. _Why is he so curious about the Night Fury? Even we aren't. What passed between the two that makes this Viking want to know more?_

**GOBBER**

**_(annoyed) No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. (forcefully) Now get in there!_**

**Hiccup backs away from Gobber trying to look as if he's interested in the lesson but continues to ask question.**

**HICCUP**

**_I know, I know. But hypothetically…_**

**From his left, he hears Astrid whisper his name and turns to see Astrid and Snotlout squatting behind a wall with shield at the ready.**

**ASTRID**

**_Hiccup. Get down._**

**She motions for him to get down with her shield while Snotlout sternly nods his head at him. We then see Astrid look around the corner to see the Nadder sniffing and looking for the hidden teens. She presses her back behind the wall as the Nadder looks in her direction. When the Nadder looks away, she peaks her head around again and takes a few deep breaths before silently rolling across the way. She's followed by Snotlout, who copies her successfully, and Hiccup who was only stopped by the weight of his shield compared to his own weight.**

Everyone laughed at Hiccup who turned red from embarrassment.

"Hey!" Astrid snapped, defending him that time. "It would have been a perfect tumble if his shield was smaller. In fact, from the looks of it, it would have been better than mine."

The Viking quieted down and thought about what Astrid said as Astrid sat back down.

"Thanks," Hiccup said.

"No problem," Astrid smiled back. "And it's the truth though. After seeing it again, it would have been better than mine."

**Hiccup's failure makes a loud noise, alerting the Nadder. Hiccup and the Nadder look at each other for a brief moment before Hiccup struggles to get up with his shield and run away. He barely makes it with the Nadder snapping just past his fur vest.**

"That was too close for comfort," Stoick said as his heart calmed down. Hiccup looked at his father and felt a tinge if sadness pull at him. His father still cared but had disowned him. There's no denying that.

**The Nadder then decides to jump back up onto the wall and leap from wall to wall. It notices Astrid and Snotlout and leaps down to attack them. Astrid is ready to strike but is pushed aside by Snotlout who is trying to impress her.**

**ASTRID**

**_Hey!_**

**SNOTLOUT**

**_Watch out babe. I'll take care if this._**

**Astrid watches as Snotlout throws his mace at the Nadder completely missing. The Nadder looks at the weapon then back at Snotlout who begins to chuckle at his failure. Snotlout is embarrassed for failing in front of Astrid and tries to come up with an excuse before all of his respect is gone. Astrid just glares at him then turns to run as the Nadder fires at them. Snotlout follows her still trying to convince her that he wasn't in the wrong while the Nadder chases them.**

"Even the dragon thinks that was funny," Fishlegs said as everyone chuckled at Snotlout's failed attempt.

"Do you want my fist in your face?" Snotlout snapped.

"No."

"Then shut up."

**_The sun was in my eyes Astrid. What do you want me to do? Block out the sun? I can do that but I don't have time right now._**

****"Yeah right," Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I could do it for you babe," Snotlout attempted to get on her good side again.

"You could not," Astrid snapped. "When will you get through your thick skull that I will never be your babe?!"

"Never," Snotlout replied.

**Snotlout veers off down a different as Astrid continues down the path. In front of her is another wall which she doesn't turn quick enough to avoid. Next to it, Hiccup is still talking to Gobber, completely oblivious to what just happened. As Hiccup talks, Astrid continues to run from the Nadder but ends up knocking down the walls and jumping to each one like a gymnast. **

**HICCUP**

**_They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat._**

"Hiccup!" Stoick snapped. "Everything is falling around you. Astrid just ran past with the Nadder on her heels and you just stand there still asking about the Night Fury? Pay attention and learn."

"I am learning!" Hiccup defended. "It's just not the lesson or the way you want me to learn."

"What are you learning?"

"I'm learning that there is no known way to approach a Night Fury. That no one really has lived who's seen one. That whatever I'm going to choose to approach him with will never have been done before by any Viking and that it could possibly get me killed. And dad, I am paying attention to the lesson. Gobber's words don't just go in one ear and out the other like some other Vikings. I can multitask."

Stoick was speechless by Hiccup's defense. He wanted to say something but couldn't. Hiccup's point was too well developed. _He's right. He was learning. _

**Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut run past Hiccup. Each of them hitting Hiccup as they pass but Hiccup doesn't care because he's still trying to get answers.**

**_Has anyone ever seen one napping?_**

**GOBBER**

**_Hiccup._**

**Gobber points behind Hiccup and he turns to see that the walls are falling towards him and that Astrid is jumping frantically to each one while the Nadder tries to snap and get her. Astrid jumps on the last wall and sees there's nothing else to jump to but also notices that the wall's falling. She leaps off and screams at Hiccup. Hiccup takes a step back but trips and falls back himself, completely freaked by what's happening.**

**ASTRID**

**_HICCUP!_**

**Astrid lands right on top of Hiccup. Next to them, the Nadder steps and falls behind them. As the dust settles, we see that Astrid's axe is engrained deeply into Hiccup's shield. Hiccup is completely panicked as he tries to move but Astrid gets ahead of him and lifts herself up enough to place her hand on him, which ends up being his face, which she unknowingly is squishing into the ground. Hiccup puts his hand on her arm to try and remove the added weight to his face.**

Hiccup blushes, remembering that moment. Amongst the chaos, he felt his heart flutter at having Astrid so close to him. He had never been able to get close enough to touch her let alone have her full body on his. It was an amazing but terrifying feeling at the same time.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, Astrid was also blushing. It was the first time she had been that close to Hiccup and was astonished at how green his eyes were or that there were so many freckles on his face. _I think that was when I knew for sure that I liked him. I pitied him before but after that…_

**Off to the side, Ruff and Tuff are watching from behind splintered wood as they begin to comment on the situation.**

**TUFFNUT**

**_Ooooh! Love on the battlefield!_**

**RUFFNUT**

**_She can do better._**

****"Yeah!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Like me!" He flexed his biceps which caused Astrid to gag.

**Astrid and Hiccup are still tangled in each other's limbs. Astrid is more concerned about getting out the situation fast than gently as Hiccup tries to talk to her about how to get untangled.**

**HICCUP**

**_Let…Let me…..Why don't you?..._**

**Her hand is on Hiccup's raised one. She realizes this and removes it only to have it land forcefully on his chest, which causes him to exclaim in pain. I his moment of pain, Astrid is able to stand up completely, allowing her to see that the Nadder has also gotten up and has its eye set on them. She panics and goes to grab her axe but ends up pulling Hiccup's arm with her as well. The pulling causes Hiccup pain but his arm is stuck in the arm slots on the other side.**

"That hurt you know," Hiccup said.

"Sorry but I was more concerned about coming out alive."

**Astrid puts her foot on the shield to try and loosen the axe but when that doesn't work, she ends up putting her foot on his face and with a great pull, is able to free the shield from Hiccup's arm. The momentum of the pull spins her around so her back is to the Nadder while Hiccup curls into a ball to protect himself. Astrid spins quickly hitting the Nadder right on the nose, shattering the shield but still having a bit attached to the axe. The Nadder limps off in pain as Snotlout and Fishlegs stand next to Ruff and Tuff.**

The Viking cheered at Astrid's victory while Hiccup glared at them in disgust. Astrid herself felt bad and wanted to apologize to the Nadder for hurting it.

The dragons in the back all flinched at the contact, knowing that it must have hurt greatly. The Nadder could feel the pain of the shield colliding with her nose as if it just happened and looked at the Viking girl responsible. _I wonder if she has any remorse for doing that?_

**GOBBER**

**_Well done Astrid._**

**Astrid breathes in deeply a few times, trying to calm herself from the harrowing experience she just had. She then stops for a second and her expression gets angry. She whips around and faces the still curled up Hiccup.**

**ASTRID**

**_Is this some kind of a joke to you?_**

**Hiccup looks up at Astrid's angry form as the teens walk around to stand behind her. Hiccup has an apologetic look but she misses it.**

**_Our parents' war is about to become ours. (she points her axe at him which Hiccup recoils from) Figure out which side you're on._**

**Astrid walks away in a foul mood as Hiccup looks after her as everyone else follows and leave the arena. Hiccup stays where he is and contemplates what she said.**

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Astrid said. "Just high strung."

"No, no," Hiccup shook his head. "I should thank you."

"Why?"

"Because you got me thinking. How can I know what side I'm on if I don't know both sides of the story? You got me to go back to the cove with a purpose in mind."

"So you figured out what side you're on?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes," Hiccup nodded. "And judging by the way you all reacted, I'm guessing you don't like it."

"That's because you chose the dragons!" Stoick exploded again. "They are dangerous, murderous creature!"

"It's not true," Hiccup defended. "I found out there's a different side to them."

"How?"

"Maybe the next scene will explain it better than I will."


	11. Forbidden Friendship

Hey everyone! Here's my favorite scene for the movie. Well, one of them. Who am I kidding? The entire movie is my favorite scene. Nonetheless, I hope I did it justice. I just love this scene and the music that goes with it. Gives me chill every time.

I don't know when I'll be updating again. There's a lot happening that just transpired this week. One, I'm planning a surprise visit home next week (shush don't tell any one :D). Two, school is about to start and I'm trying to deal with that. Three, I'm going to be busy moving.

Don't worry though, I will be updating as soon as I can.

Enjoy FORBIDDEN FRIENDSHIP! _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

**EXT: We get a distant shot of the cove Hiccup found earlier. There is no sign of the dragon. We cut to a wooden shield moving forward between two rocks. ON the shield is an image of a dark purple and pink dragon encircling the center. It stops moving and Hiccup's head pops over the edge, eyes darting fearfully.**

"You went back?" Fishlegs asked. "After everything?"

"I needed to get both stories," Hiccup shrugged.

** Hiccup lowers the shield a bit and brings a fish above the shield. Before he throws it out into the cove, he looks again quickly. Nothing happens, though, and Hiccup pops his head out to look around. He sees nothing and decides to head in. He puts his shield in front of him for protection as he moves forward and looks around.**

The dragons all perked up. They had never seen anyone so curious about them before. They wanted to see how this Viking was able to side with them. What did the Night Fury do to change his mind?

Toothless recognized the scene immediately and turned to smile at Hiccup with a gummy smile.

"Yes Toothless," Hiccup chuckled. "I'm excited to remember this day too."

** In an instant, Hiccup is stopped by his shield. He has a moment of surprise then tries to free it by tugging on it backwards but to no avail. He decides to try on the other side and ducks under the shield swiftly. He pulls on it and finds that it's too stuck to do anything about it. **

"Hahahahaha!" Snotlout laughed. "Your luck is just terrible!"

"I know!" Tuff agreed. "It's awesome!"

** He sighs as he looks at the fish in annoyance. He goes to pick up the fish by the gill and begins to walk deeper into the cove. All the while, he is looking around for any sign of the dragon. Hiccup is unsure and frightened beyond compare.**

"You are still going in!" Stoick mumbled to himself. He gripped the chair and his heart began to race. He had already lost his wife to the beasts and now he's going to lose his son to them as well.

** As he slowly walks deeper in and looks around, confused as to what happened to the dragon, his back is turned to a large formation of rocks. From behind the rocks, the dragon climbs to the top and watches Hiccup for a while. He wriggles his shoulders, ready to pounce, as he slowly climbs on top of the rock.**

All of the Vikings gasp. They couldn't believe that Hiccup was out there with no protection and no one knowing where he was. He was alone with the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. They all watched with batted breath what would happen.

** Hiccup still has no idea that he's being watched. However, he notices the dragon from the corner of his eye when he spreads his wings. Hiccup turns and gasps in fear. He holds the fish close to his chest as backs away as the dragon slowly stalks down the rock.**

** The dragon's eyes are slits as he sees Hiccup as a threat. However, as he comes closer to Hiccup, he sniffs the air. The dragon then positions itself directly in front of Hiccup, still untrusting and ready to attack if need be.**

** Hiccup, completely scared, uncertainly holds the fish out to the dragon. The dragon stalks up to Hiccup with caution but as he gets closer, its dangerous demeanor is replaced by a relaxed one. That relaxed and non-dangerous demeanor changes, however, when it get close enough to see inside Hiccup's vest. The dragon recoils and growls threateningly at Hiccup.**

"Whoa!" Gobber exclaimed. "What changed so quickly?"

** Hiccup recoils as well, bringing the fish close to his chest and holding it with one hand. With the other, he pulls his vest aside to reveal the small dagger he always carries around. **

"Oh!" all of the Vikings exclaimed. The dragon reacted to the dagger. _But why? It could easily destroy it?_

**Hiccup slowly reaches for it. The moment his hand makes contact with the metal, the dragon crouches deeper and growls louder. Hiccup recoils once again but stands firm with his mission.**

** Hiccup reaches for his dagger again and slowly pulls it out. **

Stoick smiled hopefully. _Maybe he will redeem himself. _Stoick looked at Hiccup and the dragon watching the scene with fondness. _Then again maybe not since the dragon is still here. _Stoick then thought about Hiccup's face. _I haven't seen him look like that since he was a baby. _

**He then holds it away from his body and drops it next to his foot. The dragon then motions with its head to toss it away which Hiccup does. He grabs it with his foot, balances it for a second and kicks it away.**

The Vikings gaped at Hiccup's actions. _He willingly disarmed himself! Incedible!_

The dragons also gaped at the actions the Viking just showed. He was willing to be unarmed in a Night Fury's presence. Eother this boy was very brave or just straight up crazy.

** The dragon watches intently as Hiccup tosses the dagger into the lake and looks back at him intently. His threatening stance changes very quickly. He goes from looking threatening to relaxed and calm. He continues to look at Hiccup with wide curious eye as his ear flap twitches.**

All of the Vikings were taken aback. The dragon was acting like a dog. Suddenly, they were all shocked to hear all of the younger Vikings 'aww' at the Night Fury.

"He's so cute!" a girl said.

"I want one!" a boy added.

Stoick couldn't believe his ears. The younger kids were finding the dragon adorable. What is Berk coming too?

** Hiccup is still a little shocked from what almost happened and the sudden change in the dragon. He them holds out the fish with both hands and nods at the dragon to take it. The dragon narrows its eyes at the fish, not sure whether to trust it, but stalks up cautiously anyway. As he stalks, he makes a gurgling sound that voices his uncertainty.**

** The dragon it only a few feet away and opens its mouth to take the fish revealing no teeth. The dragon waits for a second as he observes Hiccup to see if he will do anything. Hiccup notices the lack of teeth and in his curiosity, sort of drops his guard.**

**HICCUP**

**_Toothless? I could've sworn you had…_**

** The dragon looks from Hiccup to the fish and in an instant produces and long line of sharp teeth and lunges at Hiccup. The dragon however grabs the fish from his hands and tosses it in the air and bits it in half, swallowing the two pieces whole. **

All of the Vikings jumped in their seat and yelped in surprise. Toothless laughed at their reactions with Hiccup trying to hide his laughter.

"So that's how you got his name," Astrid said. "I thought it didn't make sense at first but now. Complete sense."

**Hiccup jumps back in fearful surprise and exclaims again but watches the dragon in wonder as well. The dragon lowers it head a bit and licks its lips.**

**_…teeth._**

******The dragon licks its lips again and narrows his eyes to slits again, notice Hiccup still standing there. He moves towards Hiccup in a curious manner as he sniffs him. He cooes while he pushes Hiccup back against a rock, voicing his curiosity and wonder.**

** Hiccup backpedals when the dragon starts to investigate him. He stutters nervously and fearfully as he trips over his own feet. **

**_Ah. Ah. I..uh…_**

** Hiccup continues to back pedal on his back as the dragon continues to advance curiously.**

**_No, no, no. _**

******Hiccup is sudden stopped by a large rock. He is now back into the same position he was in when he freed the dragon. Hiccup's fear comes back as the dragon continues to advance and hovers over him, still gurgling and with narrow eyes.**

**_I…I don't have anymore._**

"Well," Gobber pointed out. "It was stupid of you to come with only one fish."

"In retrospect, yes it was," Hiccup agreed. "But I wasn't sure if it would actually work. What's the point of carrying an entire basket of fish if it didn't work?"

"Alright," Gobber admitted. "You've got a point."

** The dragon's face observes him closely, making Hiccup turn his head in fear. The dragon continues to observe Hiccup who breathes deeply in fear of what might happen. And what did happen, was unexpected. The dragon's eyes went into the back of its head as it began to heave violently. Hiccup watches this in confusion but when the head comes closer to his lap, he recoils away. However, instead of anything terrifying happening, the dragon spits out half of the fish that Hiccup gave him. Hiccup looks at the fish in disgust.**

**_Ugh!_**

"That's gross," Snotlout gagged.

"Ha!" Hiccup laughed nervously. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"You'll see."

The dragons all looked at each other in awe. The Night Fury had just given a Viking the dragon gesture of thanks. That's only reserved for special times.

******The dragon backs away and sits on its hind legs. Hiccup looks at the dragon and sighs in relief to have it not so close and slowly sits himself up against the rock. The dragon continues to look at him as Hiccup, who is holding the fish, looks back at the dragon. The two continue to stare at each other in an awkward atmosphere. Hiccup not knowing what the dragon wants and the dragon waiting for Hiccup to act. **

"Awkward," Tuff drew out.

** Hiccup looks away for a second then back at the dragon, who know realizes that Hiccup doesn't know what he wants. He quickly looks down at the fish and back at Hiccup's face. Hiccup follows his head motion and quickly looks down at the fish in hope that that dragon doesn't want him to do what he thought he wanted him to do.**

"It doesn't want you to eat it does he?" Stoick asked disbelieving.

"You guessed it."

** One look at the dragon, though, confirmed his fears and he slumped in disgust. He looks at the raw fish that had been in the dragon's stomach and slowly raised it to his mouth making sounds of disgust as he quickly takes a bit out of it.**

"I think I'm going to be sick," Fishleg gagged. "It reminds me of what Dagur did to me."

"Well it gets worse," Hiccup grinned sheepishly.

"How can it get worse?" Astrid asked. "That is pretty disgusting."

** Hiccup makes a sound of approval making the dragon's ear flaps fly up in a pleasant curiosity. Hiccup doesn't swallow the fish and has it in his mouth, waiting for an opportunity to spit it out. He raises the fish and nods in approval at the 'delicious' fish. The dragon, though, wasn't stupid. He saw that Hiccup hadn't swallowed it and makes a swallowing sound.**

** Hiccup looks at the fish and back at the dragon. He then drops his hands and slouches in disbelief. He looks to the sky for a second, not believing his luck, and tries to swallow the fish. The first attempt fails as the fish is rejected. Hiccup puts his hand to his mouth to avoid throwing it up and forces it back down once again. Once it's down, Hiccup twitches in disgust, barely at first then twitches violently once. He shakes his head to get rid of the nasty feeling and just sits in a stunned and tired state.**

"Oh," Astrid said. "That probably wasn't good for your stomach."

"Surprisingly I kept it down for the rest of the day."

"That could make you very sick," Gobber said. "A raw fish itself but being in a dragon's stomach. I don't even want to know what that would do to you."

** The dragon, with its ear flaps up and eyes wide, watches Hiccup and licks the front of its lips in agreement that it was delicious. Hiccup looks at the dragon with a tired expression then smiles sheepishly at him. The dragon narrows his eyes at Hiccup in confusion as Hiccup continues to smile with his lopsided grin. The dragon then began to make some strange noises and its lips began to move so that we can see that its teeth were once again gone.**

** Hiccup's sheepish grin turns into a genuine and curious one, now realizing what the dragon was trying to do. We then see that the dragon's lips have moved back as far as they could go and was giving Hiccup a gummy smile.**

"Whoa!" Gobbed exclaimed. "Did you see that Stoick?"

"Did the dragon mimic Hiccup's smile?" Stoick asked.

"I believe that's what just happened."

The Vikings couldn't believe it. The dragon was mimicking Hiccup. Maybe they were wrong about dragons. Maybe Hiccup was right. There's only one way to find out.

** Hiccup put the fish down and in a moment of bravery, lifted himself up on one knee and reached out to the dragon's face. At first the dragon didn't see what Hiccup was trying to do but when it did, its teeth came back, its ear flaps flattened, and he growled before he bolted away and glided over the lake to the other side of the cove, landing with a thud. Hiccup is now standing and walks toward the dragon in curiosity.**

Toothless chuckled to himself. He remembered when Hiccup tried to touch him. No one had ever tried to touch him and was very uncomfortable about it. But he kept coming and trying then gave him his distance. Hiccup was definitely persistent.

** The dragon walked over to an area on the ground while shaking its head like a dog. It then shoots fire at the ground as he circles the spot. It pats down the heated floor with its feet before falling down in a comfortable position to take a nap. It lays it head down but lifts it again when it hears a bird chirp on the branch above it. The bird takes off and the dragon follows it with curiosity and longing.**

** The dragon continues to gaze after the bird when it realizes that something is nearby. It looks down and notices that Hiccup was sitting a few feet away. Hiccup waves his hand at the dragon and grins as he continued to sit there watching the dragon. **

**The dragon though, wasn't too happy with Hiccup being so close to him when he tried to sleep. The dragon lowered its ear flaps and dropped it eyelids in annoyance. It then gurgled and cooed in annoyance as well as it moved its body so that its tail was in front of him. It then opened the tail fin, covering its face from Hiccup's glace.**

**Hiccup scooted over a few times to get closer to the dragon. He reached out his hand to touch the tail but the dragon sensed it and raised its tail quickly, startling Hiccup who got up so fast and turned, walking to the other side of the cove. The dragon followed suit but in the opposite direction.**

"Hiccup," Snotlout said. "Invading your privacy one inch at a time."

"Shut it Snotlout," Astrid snapped.

**The scene fades into another scene that show the dragon hanging from a branch like a bat. We also see that it has been hours for the cove is now covered in oranges, purples and pinks. The dragon slowly opens its eyes from a long nap and sniffs the air. It notices something and looks over to see that Hiccup was still in the cove. He was sitting on a small rock with his head on his right fist and his other holding a stick while moving back and forth.**

"What are you drawing?" Fishlegs asked.

**We see Hiccup as he draws in the sand with a bored and saddened expression. With just a few lines, Hiccup quickly and accurately is able to draw the dragon's head. He stops for a second as he notices the dragon's presence right next to him. His eyes go wide in shock but goes back to his drawing, not wanting to scare him away. Hiccup starts to draw the eyes as the dragon follows Hiccup's motions with it head. The dragon is curious and in wonder at the sight. Hiccup finishes the eyes and the dragon sees that it's him. The dragon then gets up and walks away on its hind legs.**

The Vikings were still astounded that Hiccup could draw so well. Just a few lines and he captured the personality of the Night Fury. But what was the dragon going to do now?

**Hiccup notices the absence and furls his eyebrows slightly in confusion. He then turns his head completely in confusion when he hears the rustle of trees and a loud snap. Hiccup watches the dragon as he begins to drag the small sapling around in the dirt. He was confused at first but then his face turns into surprise when he realizes what the dragon was doing. **

**Hiccup watches intently as the dragon twirls and backpedals. Hiccup tries to see what the dragon's drawing but can't make it out. The dragon's head pops up looking at its work then quickly looks at Hiccup, who goes ridged and tries to act as if he isn't watching. The dragon looks back at its drawing and Hiccup relaxes as the dragon dip its head and taps the ground quickly, confusing Hiccup even more.**

"Wait," Astrid said. "Is he trying to draws you?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I couldn't see it well. It was so big."

**The dragon then circles Hiccup again but is too caught up in its action that it doesn't realize the branches hit Hiccup on the head. Hiccup was able to see it in time and ducked but couldn't avoid all of the branches. The dragon half run and half dances past Hiccup who looks at the drawing in wonder and amazement. The dragon, who had tossed aside the sapling, look at its own work and nodded in approval.**

**We get an aerial view of the picture to see that it's a bunch of squiggles but if you look closely, you can see what's supposed to be Hiccup. **

"It is you," Astrid exclaims.

"It is?" Hiccup tilted his head.

Stoick looked carefully as well and saw that it was Hiccup. It was a bad drawing but he didn't expect dragons to have the same level of drawing that people had. Heck, he didn't expect dragons to be able to draw at all.

**Hiccup looks around trying to find a way out of the picture and ends up stepping on one of the lines making the dragon growl angrily.**

**Hiccup jumps and looks at the dragon who has its ear flaps flat and narrow eyes. Hiccup looks down and lifts his foot which causes the dragon to relax and purr happily. Hiccup is standing on one foot curious as to the dragon's behavior. He looks back and forth between the dragon real quickly and creates a theory which he tests out by putting his foot back on the line. Hiccup's theory is correct as the dragon growls again making Hiccup retract his foot once more and the dragon resumes its cooing. **

"A bit touchy don't you think?" Gobber asked.

"You wouldn't like it if someone stepped on your drawings," Hiccup pointed out.

"True."

The Vikings and dragons watched the two in awe. Slowly both sides were losing their hatred for the other. The Vikings saw that dragons could be sweet gentle creatures and the dragons saw the same thing in the Vikings. _Maybe this will help us stop the fighting?_

**Hiccup tests it one more time and seeing that it's the same result, gets the message. He places his foot down again but this time, between the lines. The dragon's demeanor stays the same and Hiccup smiles sweetly at the dragon before he begins to slowly work his way out of the picture.**

**Hiccup twists and turns as he avoids stepping on lines in a sort of dance. He is so concentrated on his feet, that he doesn't realize he had twisted and turned directly towards the dragon. Hiccup takes another step back but feels the presence of the dragon and goes stiff in uncertainty and fear. The dragon huffs making Hiccup's hair fly forward slightly. Hiccup slowly turns around and raises his arms in protect but sees that dragon is looking at him kindly.**

Stoick's heart began to race. _What was that dragon going to do the Hiccup? _He still couldn't help but fear for Hiccup in the presence of the dragon.

**Hiccup's fearful exterior turns into a relaxed one as he reaches out his hand again to try and touch the dragon. The dragon turns its head away and softly growls at Hiccup's hand as it tries to touch him. Hiccup recoils slightly and thought for a second. **

**He lowered his head and turned away as he slowly reached out his hand toward the dragon. The dragon's uncertain expression changed into one of trusting curiosity as Hiccup's hand extended to as far as if could go.**

**The dragon moved forward for a second then recoiled as if thinking. **

The Vikings and dragons leaned forward to see what the dragon was going to do. It seemed like too much to ask that the two would become friends. Hiccup and Toothless watched the scene with giant smiles remembering the feelings they had when they became friends.

**It then moved all the way into Hiccup's outreached hand, closing its eyes as it did so. Hiccup recoiled his body and turned his face further away in fear at the touch but then looked at the dragon from under his bangs. The dragon backed away from Hiccup's hand and looked at him kindly before snorting and gliding off.**

**Hiccup lowered his hand and looked after the Night Fury that he just touched and thought about the amazing experience he just had with him.**

The Vikings were speechless. Hiccup not only shot down, freed, saw, and drew a Night Fury, he touched one too. Hiccup was tearing down all of the things they believed to be true about dragons and it was making them all spin in confusion.

They were also amazed by the Night Fury. Not the power or the appearance of the dragon but what it did. It wasn't a mindless beast. It was intelligent creature that was able to communicate with Hiccup without much effort. It thought before it trusted Hiccup completely.

They also realized that something profound transferred between the two of them. Something that probably won't happen again for centuries. Even Stoick had to admit that he was starting to falter as well in his view towards dragons.

The dragons were just as amazed as the Vikings. A dragon trusted a human. Not just any dragon, a Night Fury! The most deadly of them. They two of them had just created something that had never existed before: a friendship between human and dragon. A forbidden friendship from both sides.


	12. A Stupid Idea

Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time but a lot has happened since we last met. First, I had to move my sister and I to a new location like two weeks before college started. It was a pain in the a**! What a great way to start off the new school year. Second, college started! Yeah! My junior year! I'm almost done but that also means school work and work. Going to school full time and having two jobs is really hard to juggle. Third, I'm now a full time worker as well. I work about 22-42 hours a week, depending on schedules and stuff.

Anyway, I will finish this. I promise! I hate it when fics aren't finished. Especially when they're good. I will try to update as soon as possible. I am aiming to at least once every other week. If I can, I will post every week. I am also working on an idea for another one as well but I won't post that till I have a good idea of where it's going. As of now, I will focus on one fic at a time. We'll see how it goes.

I've been getting a lot of questions if Hiccup will keep his leg. Well, in all honesty, I think that Hiccup wouldn't be Hiccup without his prosthetic. To me, it's a testimony of his sacrifice and a constant reminder of what he was willing to give up for his people. Things will progress like they do in the movie but how he will decide his fate... well. I'm not quite sure yet. I want it to be different from all the others and I have an idea. We'll just see.

And thank you all for your reviews and follows. It makes me happy every time someone does. It gives me a glimmer of light in my dismal life at the moment. In a way I feel like Hiccup. Trapped and underappreciated.

Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

**EXT: As we pan over an aerial view of a lookout tower, we see that the recruits and Gobber are sitting around a fire as they listen to his story.**

**GOBBER**

**_And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must of passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg._**

**Gobber lifted his leg and motioned with his hand. The other recruits awed in amazement while Hiccup was off in his own world thinking and Astrid paying attention quietly.**

The dragons looked at each other in disgust. Whoever did that was insane. They all knew that human was too bitter and chewy. That's why they preferred fish. Eating Viking? Ugh! They're too stubborn.

**FISHLEGS**

**_Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon?_**

**Fishlegs swung his two large drumsticks around in excitement and to add emphasis on his statement all the while with Astrid frustratingly trying to avoid being hit by the meat.**

"Sorry," Fishlegs apologized. "I was really excited."

"I know," Astrid said. "And when you get excited, you throw your arms around."

**_Like, if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing its heart or something._**

"Really?" Snotlout asked.

"Yeah that sounds so stupid," Tuff added.

"And gross," Ruff continued. She then looked at her brother who looked back at her with a gleam in their eyes.

"Oh boy," Gobber sighed.

"We should totally try it sometime!" the twins exclaimed together.

The dragons all looked at each other in confusion and fear. They knew Vikings weren't capable of something like that. Were they? Just in case, they backed up just a bit.

"Yeah," Hiccup rolled his eye. "What a fun idea."

**Astrid was looking at Hiccup, who sat there in what seemed like guilt or sadness with Tuffnut just looking bored at Fishlegs' statement. Astrid, turned her head in disbelief after Fishlegs finished and shook her head.**

**Next, Snotlout opened his big mouth and said something that would unknowingly open Hiccup's mind to a very stupid idea. Snotlout lifted his chicken on a stick and stared at it with angry furled eyebrows.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**_Ugh! I swear I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs off of every dragon I fight….with my face!_**

"Please enlighten me," Hiccup said. "How would you go about doing that?"

"I would run right up to them and bang my head on them," Snotlout explained.

Astrid shrugged. "He might be able to do it. It's like his head is made of stone anyway. Nothing gets in or out."

"Do you ever stop before you speak?" Hiccup asked.

"No."

**Gobber made several sounds of disapproval as he wiped his mouth with his hand.**

**GOBBER**

**_No. It's the wings and tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon._**

**Everyone around the fire mumbled in approval at Gobber's statement and seemed to sink into their brains. However, undoubtedly, it sank into Hiccup's. As the other agreed enthusiastically, Hiccup ran Gobber's statement through his head and on his face, a sudden realization came to him causing him to feel guilty once again.**

"I didn't know you were actually listening," Gobber smiled at Hiccup.

"Of course I was. I hear everything."

"I thought you were in your own world."

"I sorta was. I was thinking about what happened earlier."

"Wait," Tuff interjected. "You hear everything?"

"Yeah," Hiccup answered uncertainly.

"Cool! I want that ability. That way I can always spy on my sister."

"You already spy on me!" Ruff retorted as she punched him.

"Does that include when you're not around?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes. You may not think I'm there but I am. I eventually hear everything. It's a small village."

All of the Viking shifted uncomfortably. If that was true, then he's heard every bad word they had spoken about him. They felt like they had been caught red handed and didn't like the feeling. _What had he heard them say about him? _

**Gobber yawned as he stood up and stretched with the chicken still attached to his prosthetic.**

**GOBBER**

**_Alright, I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?_**

"I don't see how that's an honor," Hiccup mumbled as he petted Toothless' head to calm himself.

**As Gobber spoke, we pan around to see the teens get excited about the upcoming training. Fishlegs looks back and forth between Astrid and Gobber while Ruffnut sits up as she laughs in agreement. Snotlout leans in closer to the fire with a determined and ferocious look on his face as Tuffnut looks like he's staring down Gobber for a fight. Tuffnut then grins knowingly and proudly as he leans his chicken on a stick up against the fire. **

**Next to him, where Hiccup used to be, laid a fish on a stick, smoking indicating it has been cooked thoroughly.**

"Where did you go?" Stoick asked as he noticed Hiccup was no longer there.

"You'll see," Hiccup smiled, knowing what might be coming up next.

**TUFFNUT**

**_It's going to be me. It's my destiny. See?_**

**From behind the fish, we see a blurred Astrid and Fishlegs. They suddenly come into focus when Astrid realizes that Hiccup is no longer there. Fishlegs gasps at what Tuffnut is showing everyone as Astrid looks around for Hiccup's whereabouts.**

"I didn't know you noticed I was missing," Hiccup observed astonished.

"In reality," Astrid whispered. "I had been watching you the entire time."

**FISHLEGS**

**_Your mom let you get a tattoo?_**

**TUFFNUT**

**_It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark._**

**RUFFNUT**

**_Ok. I've been stuck with you since birth and that's never been there before._**

The parents of the twins remembered when the discovered Tuffnut had given himself a tattoo. At first they were furious but when they couldn't do anything to punish the twins without them destroying anything they gave up. Secretly, they agreed that the tattoo was pretty cool.

**We see Hiccup as he runs down the stairs in a concentrated hurry, unknowing that Astrid spotted him and watch him run off anxiously. She stands there looking confused and seemed to be thinking to herself. She then shook her head and walked back to her seat in frustration to listen to the twins bicker some more.**

"Were you going to follow me?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Snotlout asked.

"Because I was thinking of maybe apologizing to him for snapping at him earlier. I didn't because it didn't feel right at the time."

**TUFFNUT**

**_Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side till now._**

"How could that even be possible?" Hiccup asked. The twins tried to answer but they were left at a blank.

**As we pan away from the group, we hear a bird sound off in the distance. We also see that the fire in the tower goes out and down on the ground, another source of light is seen, indicating a passage of time.**

**INT: Inside the forge, we see Hiccup at his little work table. On it are pieces of paper with drawings of dragons, like a Scaldron, a container holding several pencils, and a strange prototype of one of his inventions.**

**Hiccup proceeds to brush the contents that are on his journal and opens it directly to the page with the Nightfury on it. He grabs a pencil and with his left wrist, flattens the page and proceeds to complete the other half of the dragon's tail.**

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do," Stoick asked in terror.

"Yep," Hiccup said proudly, smiling at Toothless who gave him his signature grin in return.

**Next we see Hiccup fueling the coals of the pit with his entire body needed to pump the handle. He continues this as we see the pit from above glowing brighter with every pump and embers flying around in a sort of beauty.**

"I thought that the forge felt warmer that it usually is in the morning," Gobber realized as he put the pieces together.

**We then cut to Hiccup who is pounding on a piece of red hot metal rod with a small hammer in a concentrated manner. Next he blows on it to rid the rod of any metal shavings that might still be on it and puts it into a bucket of water. Once the rod enters, the water bubbles and hisses creating steam and putting out the hot metal. Hiccup then delicately places the rod down on the blueprint of the fin.**

"Wait," Gobber interrupts. "I never taught you any of this. How did you learn to do this?"

"You may not have taught it to me but I learned from you," Hiccup said. "I taught myself after I watched you."

The Vikings all looked at each other in surprise. They didn't know that Hiccup was observing when he sat in silence. That fact that he taught himself sever advanced skills at his age was amazing. Smithing wasn't exactly easy, with all of the different types of tools and procedures. With every second this moving picture continues, the more they learn about their future heir and what he could do. Honestly, they were beginning to see a promising chief.

**Next we see Hiccup pulling out some nails from a shield with a bit of difficulty but does succeed. We then see him gently pounding the red hot nail into the form he wants. He then tosses the rounded nails on to the table and proceeds to weigh them on a balance scale. Hiccup then puts the small balls into another object (like a washer I believe) then attaches the rod to the mechanism he just created, seeing that it rotates as planned.**

**Next we see Hiccup who is looking and finishing his creation with a determined and focused look. His eyes dart back and forth as he fits the piece of leather onto the metal contraption. From the side, we see a still focused Hiccup as he raises his invention, which is extended all the way.**

**Hiccup's face relaxes as he looks at it back and forth, showing that he is satisfied when he gives a proud nod. He then proceeds to close the fin, revealing the blueprint of the prosthetic on the dragon's tail.**

"Whoa," Tuff says. "What did you just make?"

"A tail fin you idiot," Ruff bashes.

"Oh," Tuff says in understanding. "I still don't understand. Why do you need a tailfin?"

"It's for the dragon you mutton head!" Astrid snapped.

**We then cut to the next day, well next morning, to the cove where the sun is just starting to penetrate over the slick walls and the waterfall if flowing rhythmically into the lake.**

**HICCUP**

**_Hey Toothless!_**

**Hiccup's uncertain and extended call echoes through the cove. We then see Hiccup as he approaches Toothless with a large basket on his back and his creation under the other. Toothless turns from his sleep to face his new friend.**

**_(strained) I brought breakfast._**

"Yeah," Hiccup shivered. "Raw fish. So yummy."

Toothless understood his sarcastic tone and narrowed his eyes at the boy and smacked him in the head with his tail.

"Ow. Hey. It's not appetizing to me."

Toothless rolled his eyes. _That didn't hurt you hatchling._

**Hiccup plops the basket down, almost bringing himself down with it but straightens himself. He the uses his foot to push the basket over, spilling the contents on the floor. Toothless sniffs the air and his ear plates rise in surprise but he then licks his lips in hunger.**

**_I hope…I hope you're hungry._**

"When aren't you hungry is the real question," Hiccup amended.

**Hiccup puts his hands on his knees to catch his breath as Toothless stalks toward the pile of fish in a cautious manner. Hiccup then begins to back away as he continues to talk calmly.**

"After everything he still didn't trust you?" Gobber asked.

"Would you if the same person who shot you down and crippled you was also of the same species who hunted you like the plague? I would be cautious as well until I knew for sure the food wasn't dangerous," Hiccup explained.

"You got a point."

**_Ok. That's disgusting. Uuhh, I got some salmon, Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel._**

**Toothless proceeds to stick his face into the pile as Hiccup talks about the different variety but when Hiccup mentions eel, he recoils back and begins to growl at the pile, flattening his ear plates and showing his teeth. Hiccup looks at this in curiosity and confusion but picks up the eel to see if that was really the problem.**

**Once Hiccup holds it up, Toothless' eyes slit and backs away, spreading his wings in defense. Hiccup reacts quickly, realizing that the eel was the problem.**

Stoick watches this with interest as does all of the Vikings. "Why is a dragon afraid of an eel?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they don't taste good."

The dragons all shook their heads in disgust and fear. If the Vikings knew the real reason, they would probably have another weapon against them. It's a horrible experience to explosively sneeze unstop and destroy everything in their path. Not to mention if they kept it up, they would die of exhaustion and overexertion.

**_No no no no no!_**

**Hiccup tosses the eel away which lands with a ****_squish _****on the floor. Toothless looks back between Hiccup and the eel and clams down.**

**_It's ok._**

**Hiccup puts his hand out toward Toothless to calm him but Toothless sneezes after sniffing it and goes back to the pile of fish. Hiccup then wipes his hand on his brown vest to try and get the slim off of his fingers.**

**_Yeah, I really don't like eel much either._**

"Who does?" Snotlout asked. The other teens agreed with a distasteful look on their faces.

**Once Toothless starts to eat the fish, Hiccup slowly walks to the back of Toothless to place the prosthetic on him, all the while talking to convince Toothless that he wasn't up to anything foul.**

**_Ok. That's it. That's it. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here, minding my own business._**

"You are very convincing," Tuff snorted. "Totally believe you."

"I wasn't trying to convince you," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "It was Toothless and he seemed to buy it."

"Well then he's not as smart as he looks," Ruff said. Toothless looked at her and growled at the insult. "Could you tell your dragon to be quiet? I'm trying to ignore it." Toothless resorted to whacking the twin with his tail causing her to fall on the floor. "Hey!"

"You insulted him," Hiccup shrugged.

"Fine," Ruff puffed. "Sorry."

Toothless lowered his eyes and went back to the screen.

**Hiccup looks at Toothless cautiously as he places the prosthetic next to his tail and slowly begins to push it towards it. Toothless' tail moves further away from Hiccup, making him look up to see Toothless toss a fish in the air and catch it between his teeth before swallowing it. **

**Hiccup pushes it closer to the tail but every time he gets close enough, the tail moves from him. Hiccup tries again but the tail moves away from him again then lifts up, making Hiccup recoil in surprise.**

**_It's ok._**

"At this rate, how did you get the tail on?" Astrid asked.

"With a heart attack."

Astrid looked at him confused but he didn't make any motion to explain further.

**Hiccup tries to stop the tail from moving by holding it down but it doesn't do anything. He then gets behind the tail, with the tail in his right hand and the prosthetic in the other, trying to get it close so he could strap it on. Toothless, though, had finished the pile of fish and stepped forward, putting his head into the basket looking for more, causing his tail to move forward and unbalances Hiccup, making him fall forward as well.**

**Frustrated, Hiccup then straddles the tail and proceeds to strap the fake fin onto the tail. Toothless' head in in the basket looking but his head stops, making the basket fall. On his face, we see curiosity. His ear flaps are up as are his wings in alert. With narrowed eyes, he then wiggles his tail in a circle trying to feel what Hiccup is doing. His tailfin flaps a few times then he realizes. His eyes go wide and his wings fall in disbelief.**

The Vikings mumble at Toothless' reaction. They didn't expect a dragon to understand what Hiccup was doing but he did. It understood what was going on.

Toothless chuckled to himself remembering this. He was astonished that the same Viking that crippled was willing to make him fly again. He didn't understand why at the time but as he got to know Hiccup better, he did understand. Toothless knew Hiccup was still on his tail but he was too anxious to care. He thought that Hiccup would fall off before he got too far but he held on like he was hanging from a cliff.

**We then cut back to Hiccup who is putting on the finishing touches of the straps. Unbeknownst to him, Toothless has begun to spread his wings, ready to take flight. Hiccup straightens up on the tail and pulls one more time on the strap and smiles in accomplishment. He then leans forward and extends the fake tail. He sits back to look at the invention, putting one hand on his chin and the other around his chest in thought.**

The Vikings gasp and lean forward in anticipation. Hiccup was surly going to die if that dragon took off with him on his tail.

"Look behind you Hiccup!" Fishlegs hollered.

"I'm right here," Hiccup said. "I can't hear you in there."

"Sorry, but it's so real."

"Seriously," Stoick agreed with Fishlegs. "You're in danger."

"I'm still aren't I?"

Stoick had to agree that Hiccup didn't appear hurt. However, Stoick still leaned forward in fear for his son. He was afraid of what could happen. _He could die or lose a limb. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened to Hiccup._

**_Ok. Not too bad. It works._**

**Just then, Toothless takes off with a great burst of speed, taking Hiccup by surprise.**

**_Woah! WWWWWOoooooaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_**

All of the Vikings gasp in surprise. They didn't expect a vertical takeoff or such a quick one. Nonetheless, they watched to see what would happen in complete awe.

The dragons were also surprised that the Nightfury was allowing the Viking to remain on his tail has he took off. For some reason it was wrong but at the same time, it felt right.

**Toothless pumps his wings hard, determined to escape this time while Hiccup holds on for dear life onto the tail. His legs have wrapped around the tail like a snake and his hands are gripping near the tail fins.**

**Toothless continues to go higher in altitude but with every pump of his wings, his tail goes up and down in a forceful manner, causing Hiccup to go up and down in jerk motion and protesting the entire time.**

**_No! No no no no no!_**

**Hiccup then stops his yelling when he sees that the fin he made wasn't extended as he had anticipated when put into flight. He looks at it curiously as Toothless begins to crash again, wailing in fear of hitting the ground once again. Hiccup acted quickly and with a great effort, pulled the fin out with Hiccup just an inch from being really good friends with the ground.**

**When Hiccup opened the tail, Toothless was projected upwards with great speed and agility. In a manner of seconds, the cove looks like a speck in the forest.**

**_(happily) Oh my…it's working!_**

Stoick gasps in fear. His only son was hundreds of feet up in the air on a deadly dragon. His son wasn't safe. Or was he? The dragon hadn't hurt him yet, it wouldn't start now would it?

**Hiccup then turns the fin to make Toothless circle back to the cove which he does in a graceful and beautiful manner. In no time, the two of them are back over the cove's waters, gliding in a perfect formation.**

**_Yes! Yes! I did it!_**

**Hiccup shakes the fin excitedly with a large grin on his face. Toothless hears this and looks at Hiccup from under his belly, looks back forward annoyed and turns sharply, throwing Hiccup off of the tail. Hiccup hollers as he bounces a few times across the water and the plunges in himself. Toothless wails in distress as his flying once again gets rocky. He looks back to see the fin has closed and he plummets into the water with a long and giant splash. Toothless flaps his wings a few times to level himself as Hiccup breaks through the water, crying out in delightful victory.**

All of the little kids cheered with Hiccup.

"Do it again!"

"I want to try!"

"It looks like fun!"

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other in shock. _What have we started?_

Stoick and Gobber looked at each other as well in bewilderment. _This thing is turning the future warriors into dragon loving warriors. What are we going to do? Is that a bad thing?_

The dragons also were ecstatic. No Viking had ever ridden them. Granted it was the tail but if they saw the Nightfury actually allow the Viking onto his back, they'd probably have a heart attack.

Stoick turned back to the screen and thought about how happy and proud he sounded. He hadn't heard Hiccup sound like that since he was a toddler when he first learned he could climb trees. He wanted to hear that joy come from his throat but never did. Who would have thought that a dragon brought it out of him. _I am definitely a terrible parent if a dragon was able to do something I wasn't._

"Don't be so hard on yourself," the voice echoed. "He's just helping him become the person you want to be. You'll see."


End file.
